TAKE ME BACK
by ELIZARTEMIS
Summary: Everything youn thought you knew Harry Potter has been destroyed and recreated. Read if you dare i hope you have an open mind. Warning:intense love scenes will need clean underwear afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**TAKE ME BACK**

Lucius walked in the cathedral of Nortre Dame he was in the middle ages, he visited this time twice a week to escape the chaos in wizarding world and has decided to visit the cathedral. Harry Potter as exiled he from the world was not everything, as it appeared Harry and Draco were never enemies they were passionate lovers in every sense of the word. He was a prized possession among the Malfoy family who never dark just spies, a son to Severus and great friend to some of the Slytherin and all of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw also only two friends in Gryfinndor Seamus and Neville. Ron and Hermione were never his friends he saw they were using him for his fame but he remained their friend to know what they were up to. And Dumbledor a manipulative old codger but tried to help in his own fucked up ways paying the weasel and the mudblood to be his friend, not knowing what a bunch assholes they were. Harry didn't see magic as light and dark just magic. Everything was going great till Voldemort killed Cedric; he started drinking, shutting out everyone even Draco till he came across a bunch of Death eaters and massacred them with his bare hands and then disappeared, everyone was distraught and tried to find him even Draco who took it the hardest. A year went past with no luck Draco moved on a met someone else some prissy Nancy boy called Michael the Malfoys didn't like him or their family biggest snobs they ever met but they tolerated them for Draco's sake. A Priest walked up to him smiling.

"Hello."

"Hello father."

"We have a new bell ringer this year, would you like to meet him, he's quiet the extraordinary young man."

"Ofcourse."

They walked up to the bell tower to see the person in question ringing a huge bell. The priest left them and Lucius approached him.

"So you're the bell ringer."

"Yes who are you?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

The bell ringer stopped his ringing and turned towards him, Lucius gasped the vivid emerald eyes and the lightning bolt scar it was Harry taller, hair up to his back and more muscular but still Harry.

"Hello Lucius."

"Have you been here this whole time?"

"Yes."

"So you came here for forgiveness or something?"

"Redemption and something else."

"Everyone is worried about, Draco is with someone else trying to get over you."

"I didn't expect him to wait for me."

"Does he mean so little to you."

"You know he doesn't."

"Then come back with me."

"Sorry Lucius I can't." Harry opened his palm a white ball of magic appeared. "Not yet."

Lucius screamed as Harry through the ball at him and he was launched into a vortex and landed in the middle of an order meeting Severus helped him on to a chair and enaverted him. Lucius jerked awake looking around.

"Where am I?"

"You're at headquarters."

"Lucius what happened?" asked Dumbledor.

"Potter happened."

A huge gasp sounded.

"You mean Harry Potter?"

"No Harry Houdini, who else would I'd be talking about?"

"Could you show us your memory?"

Ever since Harry disappeared the order started looking at memories instead of what people say as a precaution. Lucius showed them the memory cutting out the one involving Draco and him calling Harry "Potter" had to keep appearances. After it ended an uproar started but Dumbledor quickly ended it.

"Dumbledor we have to get him." Said Sirius.

"It'll be a waste of time he's already gone."

"Then we'll broaden our search." Said Dumbledor.

"There will be no need for that." A ghostly voice spread through the room. "I'll be back in seventh year so call off your search."

The voice disappeared and everybody finally let out the breath they were holding.

"Well I guess we wait. Said Dumbledor.

Seventh year finally came Dumbledor and the rest of the staff eagerly waited for Harry, Hagrid rushed into the great hall the students watched curiously as he whispered in the Headmaster's ear and Dumbledor stood up smiling.

"Attention students." Everybody quieted down. "I have wonderful news Harry Potter has returned to us." Huge gasps swept over the hall.

The Great hall's doors opened and Harry came in wearing military green fatigues with beret along with the same colored bag slung over his back. For A year he went back in time researching ancient spells and rituals and has been in America for another year also in their Military combined service of Marines, Navy and Air Force and making friends and alliances with every magical species he encountered or found.

"Hello Dumbledor." Irish swam in his voice.

"It's good to see you."

"If you don't mind I'll be heading to bed I'm pretty exhausted."

"Ofcourse."

Harry left and went to his separate room to get settled it was one o'clock in the morning when a knock came on the portrait, he stopped doing his push ups. And opened the portrait to find himself on the floor with an aching jaw looking up at an angry Draco. His heart clenched at how more beautiful he was his hair longer and softer looking, he almost looked fragile but he knew from the punch that he wasn't.

"Hello Draco." He said standing up. "I see your left hook is more vicious than ever."

"Why did you come back?" he growled. "I'm over you, did you come back to convince me to get back with you cause I'm not."

"I didn't come here for that."

Draco started pounding on his chest and Harry let him until he just wrapped his arms around him and Draco cried into his bare chest. It soon changed into them kissing eachother ripping off each other's clothes frustration, longing and loneliness fueling their lust, Draco laid on his stomach gripping the edge of the bed as Harry pounded his ass gripping his hips so hard he knew it was going to bruise. While pulling gently on his hair wrapped around his fist. The headboard banging against the wall as they groaned moaned and screamed eachother's name.

"Oh god I missed this." Moving harder and faster trying to get deeper.

"Please don't stop." Pleaded Draco. "Never stop, keep fucking me."

Grabs hold of his dick and pumped it along with his thrusts. "I missed feeling your cock in my hand as you scream my name."

Draco did all the way into the morning even Draco had a turn on Harry a few times shouting their completions into the heavens; they lay on their backs breathing hard.

"Still the sex bunny I've always remembered."

"And you're still a caveman." He said rubbing the bruises on his hip. "And when did I give you permission to spank me."

"Heat of the moment." He smirked. "I heard you have a boyfriend now."

"Yes I do."

"He's good to you treat you with respect."

"He worships the ground I walk on believes I can do no wrong."

"Well so much for knowing you."

Draco punches him in the arm. "Hey I'm harmless."

"This coming from the guy who convinced me to fuck you in front of the entire Slytherin common room and just punched me earlier."

"I say those detentions were worth it and you deserved that punch." He sighs. "This won't happen again you know."

Harry kissed him massaging his ass and kissed down his body before taking him into his mouth, it wasn't long before Harry was pounding his ass again making sure he felt every inch of him before exploded on the sheets and Harry whispered into his ear that he knew. Before he found himself on his bed in his dorm his ass aching.

"How the hell did I get here." He wondered.

Draco's door opened and Michael walked in uniform completely pressed.

"Good morning prince."

Draco didn't know why he thought it but he always liked it when Harry called him my sex bunny and nuzzled his neck.

"Hey Michael."

"I was just coming to wake you. You look like you had a rough night."

"You could say that."

"Well get ready we gotta get to class."

Draco remembered that Harry would try anything to get him to skip classes with him, it was lunchtime he was busy writing in his journal when Blaise snatched it away from him.

"What the fuck Blaise?"

"What do you write in this?" he said flipping through the now blank pages.

"None of your damn business." Draco snatches it back and walked out of the hall.

"I thought he would be more interested in Harry coming back."

"Why would he be?" asked Michael not seeing the vicious spite in the Slytherin's eyes.

"We'll tell you but you have to swear on your dick size not tell anyone what is said at this table."

"Crude but I swear."

"God Harry harder!" shouted Seamus raising his ass to get more of Harry's big dick into him, he always wanted to experience Harry fucking him but he knew it wasn't gonna happen cause he was with Draco but now he was happy to know it was better than he imagined. "Oh yesss make me your bitch, slap my ass." Harry did, he was heavy handed so Seamus felt the full force of it rocking against the teacher desk. "Oh again do it again."

"You're a horny Irish bugger aren't you Seamus?" Harry growled obliging him.

"Only for you Harry, You're so good." Clenched his ass making Harry pound into him harder. "Yeah own that ass."

"Mmm yeah be a whore for my dick."

Ever since Draco told him that last night was never gonna happen again, he incorporated Seamus as his Sexual outlet who happily agreed. He fucked him for two hours till his orgasm blasted through him filling Seamus completely with hot cum in the middle of his orgasm his heart started clenching in immeasurable pain, Harry pulled out clutching his chest as he fell to his knees. Seamus was still in throes of the strongest orgasm he ever felt clawing the desk till it passed and he noticed Harry on the floor. He recognized what Harry was going through he saw it happen to his grandfather and father.

"Oh crap Harry you're having a heart attack, I'll go get help."

Harry grabs his wrist stopping him. "No it'll pass." He growled through his gritted teeth.

It did pass after a few minutes and Harry let go of Seamus's wrist and stood up.

"What's going on Harry?"

"I have some weird heart condition my heart just spontaneously hurts sometimes. There's no cure for it."

You have to tell someone."

"No. Seamus you can't tell anyone."

"Not even Draco."

"Especially Draco." Pulls Seamus into hug. "Swear to me that you won't tell anybody, please."

"Okay I swear I won't tell anyone the last time you hugged me like this was when I found out about you and Draco."

"Thank you."

"I hold too many of your secrets Potter."

"That's why trust you the most."

"What about Neville?"

"He wouldn't be able to handle things I tell you."

"That's for sure. Are you still drinking?"

"Yes."

"Should stop."

"I know but what's the point I'll die anyway."

"I don't get how your headmaster could hire a teacher like Hagrid." Complained Michael as they walked back to the castle that was a long way since they were walking from the Quidditch pitch. "That Dragon nearly took off his head."

"Hungarian Horntails have always been mean tempered." Said Blaise. "They just don't like people."

"Hagrid will be out for the rest of the year." Said Draco again scribbling in his journal.

"Hey I see Harry."

They all stopped to see Harry at the edge of the lake in nothing but white cotton Gauze pants in meditation pose chanting some strange language, a bottle of whiskey next to him Draco noticed grimly.

"Wonder what he's doing?" asked Draco.

"Might as well ask him." Said Blaise as he started walking towards.

Michael and Draco followed him halfway to Harry they were barreled past by Weasley and Granger.

"Harry it's us." Shouted Hermione but Harry ignored her.

"C'mon mate it's your best friends. Talk to us."

"We were never Friends Ronald." Said Harry.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Sobbed Hermione fake tears running down her cheeks.

"I know Dumbledor paid you to be my friends and I'm sick and tired of pretending I don't know."

"Well it was not enough money." Said Ron smirking with superiority. "To constantly hear you cry over your Whore mother good thing she died, probably would've infected the world with more fuck ups like you."

All of sudden two roots exploded out of the dirt, wrapped around Weasley and Granger and tossed them into the lake where the giant octopus happily grabbed them in it's tentacles and throw them around the water as they screamed for their lives. Harry went back to chanting as half the Order ran down to them. They decided to stay at the castle for seventh year to protect the students.

"Harry what-"

"Shut up." Harry said interrupting Dumbledor.

Harry chanted more forcefully his voice sounding more unreal, his body started glowing with intense red light, it shot into the sky but hit a barrier and spread over it rapidly before disappearing. Hsfbhuidhiwfjioadifinisouetjhuthuosheriorjheoissedfj Harry stood up and faced them two dark lines formed a "A" his chest without the line through it.

"What did you do?" Dumbledor asked.

"I strengthened the wards."

"How and what's that on your chest?"

"Trade secrets."

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger how did they end up in the lake with octopus using them to practice juggling?" said Snape.

Harry turned around to see that it was actually true he whistled long and slow the tentacles stopped moving and a faint whistle responded back, Harry whistled again and the tentacles submerged with Hermione and Ron in them. A figure stepped out of the lake walking on the water his ex-friends over her shoulders and on to land she threw them down. Harry held his hand out to them and they started coughing up water they looked at Harry scampered away from him behind the Order members, who ignored them staring at the beautiful woman with long black hair that covered most all of her naked body.

"Who are you my dear?" said Dumbledor but she ignored him.

"Harry." She said her voice beautiful and deadly like the waters.

"Opena."

"You know the penalty for summoning me or any other of my people."

"Ofcourse." Harry opened his hand and a wicked looking athemy dagger appeared in a small puff of dark smoke and sliced open his palm blood flowed freely and offered it to her. "Drink your fill."

The people surrounding them watch horrified and fascinated as the woman's teeth turned sharp and pointy and bit into his hand drank slowly, Harry didn't even twitch at pain. She finally stopped licked his hand and the bite healed to a scar.

"It's good to see you Harry." Travels her hand lightly over the side of his neck a bite the same as the one on his hand materialized there. "My brother misses you, talks about you constantly."

"That's why I call you and not him."

Harry remembered her brother Openus when he summoned him for information; one taste of his blood wasn't able to satisfy and decided to keep Harry as his own. Not that it wasn't unpleasant when he was swept up into a world of water, passion and desire that he never felt before for two weeks but it was dangerous. Openus was planning to turn him into one of them against his will, which was a huge crime according to his people and was stopped before it could happen. Openus became a obsessed ex-lover after that each time he summoned him under the close supervision of his sister for information it always turned back to him convincing Harry that they belonged together so he only summoned his sister.

"What news do you have for me?"

"Voldemort has asking us for our allegiance."

"And?"

"Don't worry Harry we pledged our allegiance to you Openus pushed for it actually."

"Why?"

"Oh to get back in your-"

"Pants.' He finished for her.

"Good graces." She corrected.

"Well tell him I said thanks."

Opena looked over at Ron and Hermione with penetrating eyes. "You should have let Harek eat them after what they did to you."

"Let go and Let Karma."

"I almost forgot about that new philosophy of yours. I'll tell them you said Hi especially my brother." She jumps into the water.

"You still have a nice ass." He called after her.

It wasn't long before water splashed over him, totally soaked him from head to toe he laughed picking up the liquor bottle and turning to the group behind him.

"Explain Harry." Said Dumbledor.

Harry drank from the bottle. "Explain what?"

"That women."

"Headmaster I'm surprised you don't remember the proud Octonian people, half human half octopus." Everybody looked at him as if he was crazy. "They're as old as time itself but ofcourse you wouldn't know who they are, most of them were obliterated because of their power and their existince erased from every body's mind and all history books."

"Why weren't you in class Harry?"

"I'm not a student I resigned and snapped my wand don't really need it anyway."

"What?"

"Your records say that I am just another protector of this castle."

"There's no such thing." Said Hermione a snobbish look on her face. "I've read Hogwarts A History constantly."

"That's just one volume of Hogwarts history and you would know that if you had any brains idiot." Everybody except Dumbledor, Mcgonagall and Ron smirked secretly at his words. "Hog warts is a living thing she has appointed the old Decree of Castle Guardian on to me, I am bound to her."

"How do you know it's a she?" asked Lucius.

"I just do."

He walks past them he makes eye contact with Draco one last time before looking away, he pretty much decided to avoid him.

Harry spending a lot of time with Seamus and Neville, mostly Seamus. It was winter vacation but the students had to stay at the castle cause of a huge blizzard the house showers were combined on the third floor warded in half for girls and boys. Quidditch teams were combined also Slytherin and Ravenclaw made the team SlytherinClaw and Gryfinndor and Hufflepuff made GryfinPuffs and both teams were in the shower arguing Draco excluded. It stopped when Seamus and Harry walked in soaking.

"What happened to you?" asked Marcus.

"Snow fight." Harry answered.

"There's a blizzard you guys could've killed yourselves." Said one of the Ravenclaws.

"That's what heating charms are for."

They went to their lockers undressed and went into the steaming showers and conversations went back to normal Harry the topic of their discussion Draco heated from Harry's lack of interest in him. He remembered when Harry could not take his eyes off him. Draco shook his head slipping on his underwear what did he care he had a boyfriend Harry didn't matter but for some reason his heart refused to listen.

The showers were huge with lots of columns water showering like rain over them, Harry and Seamus were in the last one. Harry leaning against the wall while Seamus blessed his nether regions with his mouth and tongue he pulled him up and pressed against the wall lifted him by his waist till he sat on his face and started eating him out. Good thing they put silence charms around them cause Seamus screaming to high heaven was and understatement.

"Harry please stop you're killing me." Gripping his hair for leverage, he pleaded Harry to stop but Harry continued his onslaught his tongue melting his mind Jerking off furiously trying to releasing the intense pressure.

Harry sensed how close he was lowered him down and wrapped his legs around his waist and entered him and fucked him so good it practically made Seamus cry hitting his spot constantly.

"More Harry fuck me into this wall." Claws his back that spurred him on. Penetrating him more deeply growling like an animal. "Make my ass yours."

"It already is." clutching his ass so hard it was definitely leaving a bruise. "Mine."

Those words had Seamus coming three times clenching around Harry who was now pounding his ass brutally, Seamus knew he didn't mean it but he loved Harry and in his mind every part of him belonged to him as Harry fucked him for hours in their position.

It was Christmas Day the party in the Great Hall was jumping it was an hour into it and Harry leaned against the wall in drawstring leather pants and black tunic hating it glaring at Draco as he bumped and grind on the dance floor with his boyfriend. Mcgonagall forced him to come maybe not forced but strongly persuaded he came cause the press was there they constantly took pictures from afar cause he punched the last camera man who got close. Wasn't really his fault fucker nearly blinded him. Lucius, Severus and Narcissa walked up to him.

"You know you can do something about that." Said Lucius Harry tore his eyes from the couple and looked at him.

Harry runs his shaking hand through his hair, which the three adults noticed, he hasn't had a drink for hours.

"I'm leaving."

Harry modified his room into a apartment the kitchen so he didn't have to go down to the great hall, big bedroom with bathroom, living room had a large plushy leather couch in front of the fireplace in the middle of that room was Seamus in a scandalous Santa outfit minus the beard a bottle of champagne in his hand.

"Hey there sexy." He smirked. "You gonna stand there all day."

Harry only removed his tunic as he sat on the couch; Seamus tossed the bottle to him. He opened it with a large pop. Seamus clapped his hand and Pussycat Dolls singing "Hot Stuff blared on and he started dancing taking of his clothes Harry rubbed himself through his pants as he drank staring at his movement the way he caressed his body, the way he would if he was touching him he turned around as he tore off his pants to reveal a red silk thong "Merry Christmas Harry" painted on his ass. Harry laughed as he clapped stopping the music and Seamus smiling now facing him.

"You liking my Christmas present now."

"I'll like even better with you knelling in front of me."

Seamus and was about to undo the strings on his pants his boner very distinct in the tight pants but Harry stopped him takes his Santa hat off his head and put it on his head.

"Bite me through my pants."

He did his face pressed to crotch as chewed on his dick Harry hissing at the sensation.

"Stop." he growled Seamus lifted his head. "Undress me and ride my cock."

Seamus happily did express his delight seeing Harry wearing a cock ring and happily slid down on his engorged cock. He was about to move but Harry stopped him and digged underneath the coushins and pulled out a silver necklace with a sapphire cut into a four leaf clover his birthstone Seamus burst into tears.

"I made this myself Shay." Seamus cries harder at he nickname. "Will you accept it?"

"Yes you blarmy bastard."

Harry put it around his neck and kissed away his tears before taking his lips and started moving his hips slowly. Seamus clutched to him choking on his emotion and biting his lip so he wouldn't scream out his love for the boy no man that was making tender sweet love to him. He came for the fourth time all over Harry and his fifth was close when Harry cried out in pain clutching his chest his eyes tightly closed Seamus got off instantly and sat next to him holding his hand it finally passed and Harry opened his eyes.

"I just had a vision."

"What? How?"

"I have to go."

"Promise to come back to me."

Harry pulled off the ring and bent Seamus over the couch and fucked him ruthlessly hard.

"Oh yes Harder deeper, fuck that ass hard own it."

"Take my cock up that sweet ass."

Harry came long and violent in him while Seamus unloaded on the couch; Harry kissed him between his shoulder blades.

"I promise." He whispered.

Seamus watched as he slipped on his pants and boots then disappeared.

"God I love him." Seamus said to himself.

Harry apparated in a half circle of Death Eaters they're master Voldemort sitting on his throne now staring at him. Lucius and Severus laid on the ground motionless robes ripped and bloody from the curses and crucios bestowed on them Voldemort had found out about them being spies summoned them and tortured them. Harry grabbed them apparated to the Hospital wing that was packed cause the two Quidditch teams got into a brutal fight during the party.

"Potter!" yelled Madam Pomfrey.

"You might wanna contact the Order." He said.

Pomfrey hurried out and Harry laid them on the beds and started removing their clothes.

"Harry what's going on." Said Draco seeing his father and godfather's bloody forms he couldn't get out of the bed cause of Pomfrey's new spell and Michael sat next to him.

"Voldemort found them out."

"Are they dead?" asked Blaise.

"Not for long."

Harry finally stripped them naked, cut his hand open and drew pentacles in his blood on top of their thighs, torso, wrists and foreheads and then two on his own palms. Dumbledor, Mcgonagall, Narcissa, Moody, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and The Weasleys burst into the hospital.

"Harry-" said Dumbledor.

"Shut up you'll ruin my concentration." His back to them he clasped his hands together. "May the Founders and Hogwarts give me the strength and Power to do what I'm about to do."

Light wind swirled around the Hospital and Harry started chanting in Egyptian his body glowed in dark electricity, he reached out his hands and placed them on their chests they sat up screaming the pentacles glowing black Harry finished chanting and moved his hands breaking the connection everything went back to normal. He turned around and everybody gasped at his glowing golden eyes, which soon faded back to his emerald eyes.

"Sorry about the burns." He was drunk so he stumbled alittle as he left.

"What hell just happened?" asked Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters or places, or the songs.

The Order Members rushed down to Harry's rooms Severus and Lucius in tow in their usual garments. They had to argue with the painting for atleast an hour before they could get in. But stopped in their tracks when they came on the sight of Harry and Seamus asleep together, Seamus on top. Naked. Under a very comfy covers where Seamus was getting handsy in his sleep.

"Finnegean!" snapped Snape.

Seamus fell off Harry in a yelp when he saw the adults he grabbed one of the couch pillows that was on the floor and covered himself, trying not hurt himself cause he was hard.

"Harry." He called who responded with a grunt but not waking up, Seamus grabbed another one of the pillows and hit him with it. "Wake up you drunken Sod."

Harry woke up he looked at the people room and addressed his snake portrait in parseltongue.

"Why are they here?"

"They were getting on my nerves ssso you deal with them."

"What kind of Guardian are you?"

"Don't be too hard on him Harry." Said Seamus also in Parseltongue, giving the adults in the room a nasty shock. "I bet it took all his strength just not eat them let alone talk to them."

"You're getting me hard the way you're speaking my language Shay."

"You want me to suck it soft for you Casanova." He smirked seeing Harry's eyes brim with heated desire.

Severus saw this and interrupted. "Finnegean!" snapping them out of there sexual trances. "I think you should get back to your room."

"Take my clothes Shay."

Seamus slipped on the clothes he was wearing earlier minus the boots and leaned down to give Harry a kiss goodbye who took full advantage of it by deepening the kiss, before Seamus reluctantly pulled away.

"Miss me." He said.

"Stalk you." Harry grinned as he smacked his ass as Seamus walked away from him and out of the room.

"And now to deal with you."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"What up Harry?" said Bill. "Besides your dick."

"Bill!" exclaimed Mrs.Weasley but they ignored her.

"I don't remember any of your complaints Bill except for the one telling me not to stop." The other brothers snickered at the two and their banter slash flirting. "Heard you guys went into business with each other and now live together."

"Yeah."

"Hope you're not taking your sexual frustrations out on eachother cause you'll be breaking a lot women's heart." Harry was the only one that knew about the boy's "Brotherly Love" for eachother after all he participated in it.

"So you doing Seamus now." Stated Charlie. "Mind if I join you."

"One lover at a time Chuck."

"Mr. Potter I hate to stop this reunion but could you explain what happened in the hospital." Said Dumbledor.

"Necromancy."

"What?"

"Egyptian anyway it varies in different cultures."

"That doesn't matter it's dark magic."

Harry thrust his hand out to Dumbledor who clutched his chest and a let out a gasp in pain. Before Harry let him go.

"That was a light spell, Patrificus aimed at your heart there's no such thing as a light and dark magic, magic is pure it depends on the person who uses it."

"Harry how dare you use magic on the Headmaster!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"Listen, you hear that, it's me and everybody else not caring. Now I'm tired and drunk so goodbye."

The Order found themselves outside of the room, stood up and went into his room to find Seamus on his bed completely naked.

"I thought you were gone."

"Never."

Harry crawled on the bed till he was hovering over him; Seamus pulled him, on top of him kissing him, his hand obsessively caressing his ass, traveling between his cheeks.

"Do you want to fuck me Shay?" Harry whispered in his ear, Seamus tingled.

"Yes."

Harry rolled off him on to his back. "Go ahead."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Seamus kissed down his body until he got to his dick and swallowed it like a starving a man Harry's hand massaged his scalp moaning, thrusting deep in his mouth.

"Damn Shay." His has hand tightening in his hair. He was coming.

Seamus sensed this and stopped sucking him. And looked at Harry all flushed and horny.

"I like seeing you turned on."

"Bastard." He growled deeply.

Seamus sat on his chest, his dick at his lips. "Suck me Harry."

Harry did eagerly, grabbing his ass so he can take all of him along with his nuts. Seamus pulled away and positioned himself between his legs; he thrust into him quickly a great effect on both parts.

"So tight Harry."

"Fuck me Shay, make me feel good."

Seamus did hard deep but slow he wanted to enjoy it as long as he can and wanted Harry to feel every inch of him, biting along his collarbone and chest. Harry gripped the sheets and clawed Seamus's back at the sensations Seamus intertwined their hands and them above Harry's head now pounding into him, his moans irresistible aphrodisiac in his ear. Chanting of names, pounding of flesh and screaming orgasms filled the air till early morning. Seamus woke up to Harry massaging his feet, he smirked at him.

"This is a good wake up call."

"I know." Harry smirked back pulling at Seamus's heartstrings.

"I love you.'

"I know you told me, screamed it, moaned it , cried it all last night."

"You don't feel the same way."

"No."

"Is it because of Draco?"

"Yes."

"You still love him."

"Yes."

"If I'm hurting you maybe we should end our arrangement."

Pulls his foot away and straddles his lap. "No, don't end it I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Harry lifts him by hips and lowers him on to his dick moves him back and forth slowly. "I can say it back."

"What?"

"I'll say it back if you want, so long as you don't go crazy on me ."

"I won't."

Harry did as he took him slowly, Biting his shoulder from crying out tears spilling from his eyes on to his arms, which was wrapped around his neck holding on for dear life. His words making every part of him ache.

Neville stroked Seamus's head that laid in his lap, listening to him talk about what happened between him and Harry.

"You realize your relationship with Harry is unhealthy for both of you."

"I know but I don't care. I don't wanna care."

"I know I'm gonna have to clean up after this, when you break down."

"I don't do that anymore."

Neville gave him platonic kiss on the lips, yeah he was Bi but he didn't see Seamus that way. "You always break down."

The Gryffindor portrait opened Ron and Hermoine walked into the common room, instantly spying them.

"Well It's Potter's boy toys." Taunted Ron.

They ignored him.

"I'm going to lunch." Said Seamus.

He walked down the halls and was soon pushed up against the wall, a body pressed close to his back he recognized it.

"Hello Shay." Harry whispered in his ear, thrusts his erection into backside making them both moan. "I find myself with a problem."

"I can feel that."

-Harry undid his pants, pushed it to his thighs, and rubs his dick in a tight grip.

"Here?" he said.

"Here."

Harry released himself and entered him in one hard thrust. "Oh yes so tight, love your ass Shay."

"More, fuck me good."

He did fucking him hard against the wall.

"Oh so good."

"Fuck me Harry shove that dick in me!"

"OH yes keep talking like that. You know it gets me hot."

"Deeper, oh deeper!"

"I love you."

That did it for Seamus as he let go on the wall, Harry moved faster as Seamus clenched around him his orgasm leaving him slowly. As soon as that subsided they collapsed against the wall, breathing hard.

"That was a first for me." Said Harry.

"Hope no one saw."

Harry looked down the hall to see a bunch of Ravenclaws and Slytherins running of toward the Great Hall.

"Too late." He laughed.

"There goes my rep."

Draco ate his food annoyed with the loud buzzing in the hall, he didn't know what was going on but it was getting on his nerves. Blaise jumped into the seat across from him practically beaming, he only looked that happy when he had good gossip.

"What's up Blaise?"

"Finnegan and Harry are together."

Draco's hand unconsciously gripped his fork. "What?"

"A bunch of Slytherins and Ravenclaws so them fucking against the wall in the hallway, they said it was serious cause Harry told him he loved him."

"That's just distasteful." Said Michael. "Public sex."

"Actually it's hot."

"Draco agrees with me."

"Actually he can't." Stopping Draco from answering. "Cause he and Harry done it in front of the Slytherins tons of time." Many the Slytherins cheered at that, Draco glared at them all.

The Great Hall doors opened and Seamus walked through them slightly limping, as he made his way to Neville, ignoring the buzzing.

"I'm glad he found someone." Said Draco going back to his food.

"Is that why you're strangling the silverware."

Draco threw his fork at a laughing Blaise and stormed out the Hall Michael calling for him.

"Why do you do that?" asked Michael.

"What?"

"Rile him up."

"Cause its fun and entertaining."

Seamus walked down the hall whistling, practically skipping cause he was on his way to see Harry. An arm grabbed him and pulled him into a classroom he turned around to see Draco.

"Hello Malfoy." He smirked.

"Why are you two together?" He demanded.

"Why should you care, you're not together anymore."

Draco slams him into the wall. "I care about him unlike you, using him just for a fuck and your pathetic feelings. I've seen the way you look at him like a lovesick puppy."

Seamus was pissed blondie just got personal and that pissed him off, time he got personal back.

"Atleast someone still loves him, unlike you." Something flicked in the Draco's eyes. "Unless I'm wrong." Draco quickly moved away from him. "You're jealous."

"Shut up."

"You still love him."

"Shut up!" Draco screamed it drops to the floor, cross-legged crying.

Seamus sat next to him. "Do you want him back?"

"What does it matter he loves you?"

"No he doesn't." Draco looks up. "He just says it cause I asked him, he doesn't feel the same way."

"Isn't that-"

"Unhealthy. Painful especially when we have sex, he makes me cry." He finished for him. "Yeah but what Harry doesn't know won't make him blame himself."

"He does do that."

"So do you want him back?"

"Yes but I can't trust him not like I used to." Seamus stands up and heads for the door. "Finn-Seamus don't tell him."

"I won't." he leaves the room. "Scouts honor."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Seamus walked into the room, to see Harry lying on the couch staring at the ceiling still in his black trench coat. I was obvious he just came back from the bar, he walked over to him and straddled him.

"What are you doing?"

"Contemplating and waiting for the room to stop spinning." He said with a goofy smile.

"There are better things to do than that."

Harry looks at him, grabs hips and grinds his dick into Seamus's ass, grinning. "Indeed." Sits up to kiss him but Seamus pushes him back down. With a serious expression which was rare for him. "What's wrong?"

"Draco and I had a interesting conversation."

"About what?"

"You." Grin disappears.

"What happened?"

"He still loves you and wants you back."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me." Tons of emotion flowed through his eyes, but it soon faded away to blank something he always did when he wants to hide his feelings or fight them. "It's okay Harry, if you want to see him, go."

"But what about you?"

"You still love him there's nothing I can do about that, As long as you're happy cause you sure made me happy theses past months."

Harry kissed him. "I hope someone makes you happy for the rest of your life."

Harry got up and left. Seamus left a few minutes after and headed to the Gryfinndor tower when he got in Granger, Weasley and the youngest Weasley were on the couch whispering but stopped when they saw him.

"It's Potter's leprechaun." Said Ginny.

"Get bent bitch." He replied.

He headed to the dormitories but Ron blocked his path.

"What's wrong Potter decide not to fuck you today."

All the anger Seamus was holding in released at that and he punched Ron knocking him out with a broken nose. He walked over him up to the room he and Neville shared. When he saw Neville who was sitting up in his bed reading a book but put it away when he walked away. Overwhelming sadness consumed him and he crawled into Seamus's lap and started crying Neville held him tightly.

"Don't breakdown anymore uh?"

"Shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE 

Draco closed his bedroom door; he just got out of detention because of fucking Weasley, started taking off his clothes when noticed a dark figure in the corner.

"Who's there?" Harry moved into the light, a strange look on his face. "Harry why are you here?"

"Is it true?" his voice was rough and ragged.

"Is what?"

"Seamus told me what you said."

Draco felt angry and amazed at the Irish jerk, angry that he told Harry and amazed that he did, Finnegan had more integrity than he thought.

"Yes. But it doesn't matter." He turned away but Harry grabbed his shoulder and turned him back.

"Why?"

"I don't trust you Harry." Something in Harry's eyes told him that devastated him, his trust was one of things he treasured. "Not like I used use to."

"How?"

"What?"

Harry's once blank face crumbled his features raw, open and vulnerable from the emotions and his eyes so intense. He slowly dropped to his knees and held Draco around his middle his head buried against his stomach, shoulders shaking from crying. These actions scared and surprised Draco for Harry has never done this no matter how close he was to it, he was breaking down.

"What do I have to do?" He sobbed and choked. "Anything you ask I'll do it."

"What about Finnegan?"

"We broke up."

"You have to prove to me that you love me beyond the basics sex for one, that you truly trust me and not hide or hold all your feelings from me and not run-." Pulls away and digs his hand in the inside of Harry's coat and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and holds it front him. "To this when things get tough but to me or someone who would understand." He drops the bottle next to him, he expected Harry to lunge for it but he didn't, he flinched though heavily when it shattered against the floor. "That's when I'll take you back."

Harry hugged him tightly, before disappearing Draco looked at the shattered bottle of liquid with disgust, there was no way Harry would be able to give it up, he's been drinking for a long time, he might as well not get his hopes up.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX 

Harry woke up in his bed again from bad dreams to feeling, pissed off, urge to drink which hammered his senses daily and horny huge boner tenting the covers and drenched in cold sweat. It has been a two weeks since his confrontation with Draco and he decided to stop drinking packed up every liquor he possessed no matter how small into crates and locked them in another room locked it with key and spell then obliviated his memory of the key and the spell he used, horrible nightmares attacked him every night, Sweating and shaking constantly, he also gave up sex and wanking off, threw out all his dirty magazines and put on a cock ring just in case spelled it so only Draco would be able to take off, He avoided him cause every time he saw him, he was naked. His emotions has become unpredictable especially his anger which was dangerous, yesterday he beat Ron and his lackey Dean bloody and unconscious in front of the entire seventh year. They thought because professors were there that he wouldn't touch them, they pushed the parents button and he snapped on them Half the order had to pull him off them, he walked off like it never happened his knuckles screaming with pain had to soak them in a bowl of ice. Didn't bother Seamus and Neville about it cause they had better things to do, but kept a journal like Draco and wrote in it like he was possessed, revealed everything. Nevertheless, he was still pretty much fucked up.

Especially when he does his all day practice with his fighting and stances, he was unbalanced and unsteady falling everywhere, hurt something fierce afterwards turns out the alcohol dulled his sense of pain greatly. He was at it again but soon his frustration got the better of him, when he fell from doing a spinning kick for the third time he lost it. Punched the ground and he broke through dirt to his elbow, he tried to pull his hand out but it was stuck.

"Son of a bitch." He pulled harder but it stayed stuck. "Bastard dirt don't know why it's still around."

"Because it makes things grow."

He looked to his left to see Moody, Tonks, Weasley brothers, Remus, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Severus.

"Great just what I need."

"You need help Harry?" Asked Sirius.

"No."

"Your hand is stuck." Said Remus.

Harry pulled harder and finally got it out, but his fingers were dislocated, after five minutes between each finger breathing through the worst kind of pain, he ever felt pushing them back in, his hands were back to normal.

"Fuck that suck, I'd rather rip my dick off and throw it in the river than do that again."

"You look like you could use a drink son." Moody tossed him a flask.

Harry caught it and threw it back. "It's irresponsible and cruel for you to give me liquor when I'm trying to quit, and I know that's a potion to keep me from it."

"Then why won't you take it?" asked Narcissa.

"Cause I'm gonna make it difficult as a lesson."

"Harry!"

Harry looked past the others to see Neville storming their way and he was pissed, he braced himself as Neville punched him the others watched shocked at what the usually docile and sometimes cowardly boy just did. Harry spit out a mouthful of blood and reached into to his mouth and pulled out a tooth.

"You really need to stop knocking out my teeth when you punch me Neville and since when did you hit the that hard." Despite the angry look on Neville's face he looked at him like he was crazy, he punches never used to faze him cause he didn't feel them, goddamn liquor. "So what did I do?"

"Seamus." He said.

"Fuck." Looks over at the others. "Gotta go."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN 

Harry followed Neville into his dorm room to see Seamus curled up in his bed, face ravaged and splotchy from crying, he looked awful.

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

"Why didn't you get me sooner?"

"I was afraid to leave him alone, he just fell asleep."

"Has he been eating?"

"Alittle."

"He told me he was fine."

"And you listen to him, you got to do something cause I'm running out of dry shirts and showing him all my muscled goodness will just turn his love obsessed mind on me."

"You're not that irresistible Lathario."

Neville smirked at the use of his middle name. "During sex I am just ask Ginny."

"Ewww you touching her."

"Moment of weakness plus she's constantly flaunting her assets at me all the time."

"You realize she's probably doing you for information."

"I know but everyone has to have a hobby."

"I hope you using protection."

"Preaching to the choir, I use condoms and a temporary sterilization just in case she wants to pull an I'm- having-a- your- baby move on me."

"That's my boy."

"I am insulted that you guys have completely forgotten about me."

They looked over at Seamus who sat up in bed, watching them. They crawled into the bed and curled up next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't matter how many times I tell you, how much I love you Harry you'll always love Draco."

"I love you more than life it's self its self just not in the way you want it."

"What other way could there be ?"

"I can't tell you it's beyond words, but not beyond showing and feeling."

Harry puts his hand on Seamus's chest his hand glowed as he transferred his feelings toward him. Seamus gasped at the images and emotions he was experiencing, pure love maybe not in a romantic sense but still love Seamus's heart started to heal. Harry tried to move his hand but Seamus grabbed him and held his hand in place and Seamus's emotions and mind images flowed into Harry the feeling got more intense till it faded away.

"Sorry I didn't mean to show you that much." Said Harry.

"I'm glad you did."

"It doesn't matter how much Draco or anyone loves me, if they saw the real me. What I'm really capable of they might shrug it off like it didn't matter but I'll see the fear in their eyes everytime they look me. But you, don't matter what I tell you, you never look at me like that. I trust you more than anyone in my life."

"What about Neville?"

"I've gotten over it Seamus. The things Harry sometimes do there are times when I'm completely terrified of him but you're not, you don't flinch when he shows his true self."

"And here I thought I was the weakest link because I'm so emotional."

"Someone has to be."

"So Harry what's been going on with you?"

Harry told them everything that he's been going through.

"Well Harry you won't be suffering through your addiction alone, we'll give up our addictions also."

"Yeah Seamus will give up sex, till he meets a guy who will love him back."

"So will Neville."

"I can live with that."

"and coffee."

"Well you gotta give up your porn."

"You gotta give up your leather fetish."

"You bastard. Well you gotta give up flirting."

"Give up flirting. That's like cutting off of one of my body parts."

"Well it'll be a improvement."

"Guys maybe you should stop-"

"Stay out of this!" they both said.

Harry sat back as he watched his friends add on the addictions to give up. Neither of them noticing the red Druid rune that welted on Harry and Seamus's wrist before it concealed it's self.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT 

Draco, Michael and Blaise hanged out in the bathroom, they were skipping divination cause it was completely pointless, Draco was sitting on the floor writing in his journal while Blaise and Michael argued about Harry's latest freak out.

"He's losing it."

"No he's not." Countered Blaise. "I think it's about time he starts showing what he feels instead bottling it up."

"That is complete bollocks, Draco what do you think?"

"I agree with Blaise."

"But-"

He was cut off when Harry bust into the bathroom and runs into the nearest stall and very loud pissing was heard. Seamus and Neville followed soon after trying hard not laugh.

"Harry you okay?" asked Seamus.

"You're both assholes!" he yelled.

"It was just a purging potion."

"Shut up Neville!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"You could have warned me."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Seamus looked over at the other occupants.

"What up Dray." He greeted.

"Finnegan."

"Oh come on Draco I think were past last names, don't you think Neville?"

"Whatever."

"Oh fuck. I'm pissing blood!" Seamus and Neville laughed harder. "What the fuck is so funny, why the hell is it turning pink?!"

"We put a rainbow spell on it."

One of Harry's arms shot over the stall trying to grab one of them, but they jumped back still laughing.

"Easy Harry keep your eyes on the rainbow, there might be something at the end of it."

"My foot will be at the end of yours, you lucky charms obsessed freak."

"I think Harry should relax, don't you think Neville."

"Oh yeah. Maybe we should sing him a song."

"You sing that song I'll kill you both."

"Let me help you out of chair, Grandma!" Seamus started in a loud rock concert voice.

"Tell us Grandma what was it like." Neville followed. "To be on the holiday sight."

"I was lying in my bed sleeping soundly, till I heard a voice laughing insane." They finished in a high pitched voice making a hand sign.

"Finally I'm finished, now I'm gonna kick ya'll ass."

"I wouldn't leave that stall, you're not finished."

"What the hell-"

Harry was cut off cause he started retching continuously for five minutes before he collapsed, Neville put him over his shoulder.

"We better get him back before he stops again."

"I having second thoughts about him giving up drinking, he was always a fun drunk." Said Seamus as they left the bathroom.

"Well that was weird." Said Michael.

"Who cares Potters giving up drinking I gotta spread the word."

Blaise hurries out the bathroom, Michael sits next to Draco.

"Alone at last."

Michael kissed him, his hand going straight down Draco's pants and furiously stroked and groped him, this whole time Draco can only think about Harry, he would caress him and tease him till he was begging for him to take him. Michael always rushed and was a sloppy kisser, Harry was the most erotic kisser ever.

"You like my hand on your penis, you want me to squeeze it."

And way better at the dirty talking, his dick wasn't even responding it was pointless what he was doing, Draco pulled his hand out of his pants and stands up.

"Draco where are you going, we were just getting started."

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"You haven't been in the mood since Potter came back."

"He has nothing to do with this and I'm not talking about this anymore."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE 

"Severus why are we doing this Harry doesn't want to talk us."

"I don't care Lucius, he's gonna be going through hell for awhile and I'm going to be there for him whether he likes it or not."

I'm with Severus." Said Narcissa.

"Fine, Not like I can win when you two ganging up on me."

As they walked to the entrance it suprisingly opened for them to a weird scene. Harry was tied to a chair gagged as he watched with tortured look as Seamus and Neville opened crates and started throwing bottles of liquor into the blazing fireplace. A video camera propped on a stand recording the scene. Seamus looked at them and smiled

"Hello professor and Draco's parents grab a bottle, it's the first annual of ridding Harry of temptation."

Severus pulled the gag out of Harry's mouth. "You okay?"

"I've had better days." Flexes his mouth. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you."

"You've always been a persistent, stubborn man."

"And you're my soft spot."

"How have you've been since I resurrected you and Lucius."

"Very happy to be alive." Caresses his hair. "Why are you tied up?"

"Woke up this way."

"Hey Harry you maybe an alcoholic but you're an alcoholic with taste some of these bottles are very rare."

"I guess that makes Harry an upper level drunk in your culture, Seamus." Said Neville.

"You must be a god in yours fat boy, I think you're growing another chin."

"Hey." Flexes his arm. "Muscle."

"More like hard fat."

"Just jealous cause you're a scrawny queer."

"Uh-oh." Harry said in a background.

"Who you calling queer, you blouse wearing fairy." Points at his shirt.

"We've been through this, it's a fitted T."

"Right that's a fitted T and those pants are apple bottom jeans."

"This coming from the guy who flounces around the room in silk underwear."

"Everyone wears them."

"They're panties you girl."

"Atleast I can fit them your ass will rip them."

"Atleast I have an ass."

Seamus lets out a dramatic gasp. "You bitch."

"Leg waxer."

"Eyebrow plucker."

"Nose tweezer"

"Groin shaver."

"Ass shaver."

Harry lets out a loud laugh at that and they looked at him. "Sorry could you guys hurry up, I wanna watch movie."

"We could watch Lord of the Rings." Said Seamus smiling.

"Like hell we will. That movie is a piece of crap."

"You say that cause you're a star wars geek."

"The movie was about walking, two height challenged people walking to a fucking volcano, here's the first movie." Neville walks across the room then back. "The second one." Walks across the room again but pretends to stumble also and comes back. "And here's the last one." Walks across the room pretends to drop something and walks back. "Crap."

"Lord of the Rings was an achievement that one eleven golden globes and best director to Peter Jackson, something your boy toy George Lucas would never and never will get."

"Oooh sick burn." The Malfoys and Severus looked at Harry. "What everybody gotta have their kicks."

"If he wanted to blow me away with that film, he would've ended that movie with something more substantial."

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Yes please enlighten us." Smirked Seamus.

"When Frelo wakes up from his coma and the hobbits are jumping on his bed and Sam appears with very queer look."

Seamus lost his smirk, while Harry laughed hysterically; even the adults were trying to stifle their snickering.

"I'm gonna kick your ass back to the shire, if you don't shut your fucking mouth."

"Seriously I thought he was gonna tell the others to take a walk, so he could saunter up to Frodo and suck his fucking cock."

"Hey Faggot. They're not gay, they're hobbits."

"And before the credits appear Frodo takes it up the ass. And Sam is slapping his ass telling him he owes him his ass for saving it through the whole trilogy."

Seamus tried to counter but instead puked on the rug.

"You are such a super geek."

Seamus tackles him, while Harry laughed harder.

"Harry why are you sweating so much?" asked Narcissa.

Neville and Seamus stop fighting, Seamus feels his forehead he was burning like fire.

"Phase two."

"What?" said Severus.

"I created a alcohol purging potion, the liquor has coated everything inside of him, he finished pissing and puking it out now he's burning it out and his temperature is going to get high so we gotta keep him cool. Neville."

They undressed him and Neville carried him into the bathroom, the others followed Seamus waved his hand over the tub and ice water appeared in it.

"He won't be able to hold himself up." Said Lucius.

"Seamus take off my pants."

"Jeez Neville you could atleast ask me out on date first."

"Quit being a Perv and do it."

Neville stepped in the tub in his boxers, lowered himself and Harry in, he whimpered his eyes close.

"Harry you okay?" asked Severus.

"This water is gonna cause shrinkage." He murmured. "And lots of potency."

They all laughed, Harry's fever finally broke after midnight and was tucked into bed.

"Now we wait, the rest is up to Harry." Said Seamus.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Draco sat at his table writing as he ate his breakfast, he was early and alittle of people were in the hall with him, his head snapped up when he heard a loud musical squawk. A huge magnificently white eagle flew to him in its claws a single white rose with parchment rolled around it. It dropped the package in his lap and flew back out he picked it up ignoring the occupants staring at him, he unrolled the parchment and read the scrawled letters on it.

I'M SORRY I LEFT

SORRY FOR MAKING YOU

CRY

SORRY FOR PUSHING YOU

AWAY

DRINKING MY LIFE AWAY AND

LETTING ANOTHER TAKE MY PLACE

I'M SORRY I NO LONGER WAKE UP

SEEING YOUR FACE

I'M SORRY I CAN NO LONGER TOUCH

YOU

JUST TO TOUCH YOU

I'M SORRY I CAN NO LONGER KISS

YOU

JUST TO KISS YOU

SORRY I MISSED THE BIRTHDAYS

ANNIVERSARRIES

AND ALL THE SPECIAL OCCASION S I

WOULD MAKE UP

I MISS YOU

I MISS THE WAY YOU SAY 

MY NAME

THE WAY YOU HOLD ME WHEN

I HAVE A BAD DAY

I MISS WHEN WE WOULD DANCE

IN THE MOONLIGHT

I MISS WHEN IT RAINS AND

WE KISS ALL NIGHT

I MISS YOUR

SIGHS

MOANS

TOUCH

LAUGHS

ANGRY MOMENTS

HAPPY MOMENTS

SAD MOMENTS

POUTS

WHINES

YOUR SMIRK THAT GETS ME HOT

I MISS YOU DURING THE NIGHT

YOU MAKE MY HEART BURN

SO BRIGHT WHEN I WATCH YOU IN THE SUNLIGHT

PLEASE FORGIVE ME

THAT'S ALL I WANT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE

Draco felt his eyes well up in tears, Harry wrote this and it was beautiful, he blinked away the tears, shrunk the rose and parchment, and put it in his journal. He had a permanent smile on his face for the rest of the day. Blaise found the smile suspicious and hounded him about it.

"Did you and Michael make up or something?"

Draco looked over at Michael who was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table away from; he was still pissed about the fight in the bathroom and was determined for Draco to come to him for forgiveness. That would be a cold day in hell before he does that and was ecstatic not to be constantly hovered over by him.

"No."

"I've known you a long time Draco and the only person I know who would put that smile on your face is Harry."

"There's a big flaw in your theory."

"And what is it?"

"No one has seen Harry for two weeks straight."

Blaise looks at the platform in front of the staff table and smiled wickedly. "Then who's that?"

Draco followed his line of sight to see Harry standing on the platform. He looked better and healthier than before, his hair back to it's beautiful thick shininess and his once drunken and dead eyes, were alive and burning with passion and love staring right back at him. A dark blush covered his body and he broke the intense gazing, he looked back up to see Harry tuning up his guitar talking to Finnegan and Neville. That is when he noticed the other musical equipment Neville on drums, Seamus on Bass and Harry lead guitarist and three microphones. All dressed in tight dark colored tees and black leather pants.

Dumbledor stood up and clapped his hand getting the rest of the Halls attention Harry stood up to his microphone guitar hanging across his hip.

"Okay now that I have your unwanted attention and before I make a complete fool out of myself, I want to make things clear. I did not choose to do this, my old head house Professor Mcgonagall has been giving unknown information that I would be wreaking havoc in this castle and on the student body if left to my own devices. I know it was one Sirius Black and a couple of other snakes responsible for this and won't get away with it." The culprits sniggered art this. "So I've decided to provide you with dinner music cause it's the lesser poison than becoming Filch's caretaker apprentice." The Hall laughed except for a few. "So I'll be singing and if I hear any heckling I'll beat you with my guitar." Positioned the guitar to play. "This song is called Far Away."

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

You wanted  
You wanted me to stay  
'Cause you needed  
You need to hear me say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And please forgive me  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go 

The whole Hall erupted in an applause Draco clapped but schooled his face from the emotions raging in him, cause he knew he was being watched everyone knew that song was for him.

"You like that." Said Harry.

"Yeah." They screamed.

"This one is called Savin' Me."

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_Chorus:_  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_Chorus_

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

_Chorus_

Hurry I'm fallin' 

"More. More" The students chanted.

"Hey Shay I think they want more."

"I think so Harry, what do you think Nev."

"Let's give them some more."

"This one is called Animals."

I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'

_CHORUS_  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

_CHORUS_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

_CHORUS_

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in 

The Hall erupted more loudly; some were standing on the chairs cheering.

"Oh man you guys are on fire." Harry said. "Since you guys have been so great will leave you with one last song and it's called, If Everybody Cared."

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

_Chorus:_  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

_Chorus x2_

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

_Chorus_

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

"Okay everybody goodnight."

The group and the equipment disappeared in a puff of smoke. The hall settled down and went back to eating talking about the performance. That night he was patrolling the halls when he felt someone behind him, he spinned around to see Harry there.

"Har-"

Harry cut him off by pressing his fingers to his lips. "I'm not finished, you told me to prove my love, that's what I'm doing." Kisses him tenderly on the cheek. "Don't be so disappointed if I kiss those delicious lips of yours, I'll lose control. I love you."

He disappeared leaving Draco standing there stunned that Harry took his words to heart, Hot and bothered by that kiss and his non existent attempts to touch him.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

Harry kept his word, every morning Draco would head down to the Hall early to see the Mejastic eagle waiting for him with a white rose and parchment and Harry would appear during dinner singing songs. Other than that, the school was buzzing with excitement about a rumor that Harry was planning a huge party the day before Valentine's days with no teacher supervision and he was scouting students for his act. Blaise was hard at work getting confirmation.

Damn Blaise you got a sweet mouth." Moaned Seamus thrusting deep in his throat, Blaise took him eagerly. "I'm gonna shoot."

Seamus spilled his spunk into his throat, Blaise swallowed the creamy substance and stood. Seamus kissed him deeply tasting his cum in every part of his mouth and pulled away.

"So is it true?"

"Yeah."

"You're a total pushover Seamus, I would've done more than suck you off."

"You better get outta here before you get caught."

Blaise left and Seamus stayed leaned against the wall.

"He's right you know."

Seamus looked over to a dark corner of the broom cupboard to see Neville appear.

"Shadow jumping again?"

"Why didn't you get more out of him."

"I maybe a sex crazed Irish bastard but I have morals." Notices his fidgeting and nervousness. "What's wrong with you?"

"Caffeine's kicking my ass, can't settle down."

"Why don't you just drink some, we don't have to kick our own addictions since Harry kicked his across the country."

"Well I can't it not good for me."

"Sounds to me you need to find a way to get your energy back to normal."

"Yeah." Sees the look in his eyes and the innuendo in his words. "No. No way I'm having sex with you."

"Why not?"

"Cause you confuse sex and I'll be damned if Harry punches me for your breakdown."

"I know the difference between a meaningless fuck and when it's not, this is a meaningless fuck."

"I'm not kissing you."

"Not asking you to." Turns around and drops his pants and boxers. "Always was lousy at it anyway."

That bruised Neville's ego, he walked up to him, spinned him around and kissed him till he ran out of breath. Then spinned him back around and started undoing his pants.

"You've been practicing."

Neville grabbed his hips and thrusted into him instantly hitting the spot that had Seamus whimpering and moaning, thrusted like a wild man but jerked Seamus quickly driving him over the edge.

"Oh god Neville!"

"Keep your hands on the wall or I stop."

Seamus did and Neville whispered dirty things in his ears.

"Ooh shit I'm cumming."

Neville clamped down on the base of his cock, preventing it. Seamus bucked against him and Neville let him enjoying his desperation.

"Beg for it Seamus, beg for me to let you cum."

"Please."

"Please what?" moved harder and deeper into him, drilling his ass. "Beg me."

"Please Neville, make me cum, I need it please. It feels too good, let me cum."

"Am I too much for you Seamus, the sex god of Hogwarts can't handle my cock up his ass."

"No please let me cum."

Neville did and him also from the clamping of Seamus's ass milking his orgasm.

"Fuck your ass is too good Seamus."

"Thanks. You seem to have a fetish for begging." He chuckled. "Welcome to the dark side Longbottom."

"Did Harry make you beg."

"Continuously. Won't believe the things I've said."

Seamus tried to move but Neville held on to his hips.

"Let's see if I can hear some of them."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE 

The day of the party was near and he was looking for five girls, who can sing, and he found them singing, they were in a deserted part of the grounds. He heard them while he was training; they were sisters identical red hair, very bright violet, freckle free fair beautiful skin, they were stunning. Their names all started with "L". Lani, Lina, Lita, Lillian and Lisa everyone avoided them cause they were painfully shy but had violent tempers when you mess with one of them hurt one sister and the others are on you like vengeful bloodthirsty leopards. They were called the savage sisters. Which he admired he never had siblings to protect him as they did eachother. Harry cleared his throat; they stopped singing, looked at him and blushed completely red.

"You got beautiful voices. Ya'll ever sang in front of the audience that's not your parents."

"Why us?" asked Lillian.

"I'll tell you if you agree to sing."

She looks at the others and back at him. "Okay."

The day of the party finally here, the great hall decorated and expanded cause only third years and up were allowed in, Red pinkish sky, refreshment tables, bathrooms, stage, state-of-the-art musical equipment and stereos, the works. The students were lined up to get in but they had to touch an orb. If it was red they could go in, if it turned blue it means their underage and can't go in, if turned black it meant the student was gonna start trouble and violence and was turned away. Neville manned the admissions it was mostly red and a couple of blues till he was down to the last four. Draco and Blaise walked up and went to touch the orb but Neville stopped them.

"There's no need guys, V.I.P. go on in."

They went in, Ronald and Hermoine were next, Ron had an arrogant look on his face his arm slung over wanna-be-brainiac like a caveman. Savage and pathetic pair they made, they tried to walk pass him but he pushed them back.

"What the hell Neville?" said Ron.

"Touch the orb."

"Those slimy Slytherins didn't have to."

"Orb."

"We're not touching that, now get out of the way."

Ron tried to push him, but Neville grabbed his hand, broke his arm and kicked him to the floor. Hermoine rushed to his side.

"You'll pay for that Longbottom."

The only answer she got from him, were him going inside and the great hall doors slamming behind him, and a yellow force field covering it to keep unwanted guests out.

Everybody got into the their seats and the lights dimmed, all of sudden bright red fireworks went off, in the shape of a heart and very feminine figures acrobatted on the stage in red silk robes. They threw them off to show the savage sisters in very suggestive black clothes, Harry came out and pounding music came on.

_Harry Potter:_  
What it do babyboo

Yeah, little mama you lookin' good  
I see you wanna play with a player from the hood  
Come holla at me, you got it like that  
Big Snoop Dogg, with the lead Pussycat  
I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down  
Me and you, one on one, treat you like a shorty  
You look at me and I look at you  
I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do

_Chorus:_  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh Huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I''m telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)

_Verse 1:_  
Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on ya (On ya)  
Back up all of the things that I told ya (Told ya, told ya, told ya)

You been sayin' all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (See)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

_Chorus:_  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me(Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh huh)

_Verse 2:_  
You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (Wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (Wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (Wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys, that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (See)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

_Chorus:_  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

_Harry Potter:_  
Now you can get what you want  
But I need what I need  
And let me tell you what's crackalackin' before I proceed  
Ima show you where to put it at  
PCD told me, yeah, I thought I saw A Puttycat  
Now roll with the big dog  
All six of y'all on me, now tell me how it feel babydoll  
Ashley, Nicole, Carmit, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody  
You feelin' me?

_Savage Sisters:_  
Ha, ha...hot!  
Ha, ha...loosen up!  
Ha, ha...yeah  
Ha, ha...I can't take this

_Chorus (2x):_  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

They start dancing and the boys went wild, hooting and jeering.

"We ain't finished!" yelled Harry. "Ladies lets rock these Brits out of their socks."

_N:_ Am I throwin you off?  
Nope  
_N:_ Didn't think so

How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

_N:_ You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

_N:_ You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

_Chorus_  
Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

_N:_ Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

_N:_ Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

_Verse_  
_N:_ Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute

Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through

_N:_ I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

_N:_ I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

I want you on my team  
_N:_ So does everybody else.

Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

_N:_ What kind of girl do you take me for?

_Chorus_  
Don't be mad, don't get mean  
_N:_ Don't get mad, don't be mean

Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
_N:_ Don't get mad, don't be mean

Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

Bring that on  
_N:_ You know what I mean

Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like

Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

_Chorus_  
Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want

_N:_ Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

_N:_ Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

The crowd went wild and the girls went backstage and Harry had the microphone in his hand.

"Welcome to the Valentines Day eve party! How you feeling?!" the crowd got louder. "We got to take a break but we'll be back." He disappears behind the curtain.

The lights went back up and the students went to the refreshment table to get drinks and food buzzing about the performance.

"Man Drake Harry sure knows how to throw a party." Said Blaise. "Did you see the savage sisters, more like hot sisters."

"You're such a sex hound Blaise." Said Draco.

"He's right you know." Said Pansy.

"GAH!!" Draco and Blaise fell out of their chairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Where did you come from?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah." Chimed in Draco.

"You and any other boy are completely thick, I've been here this whole time."

Before they could retort, the room darkened they looked at the stage to see it illuminated in blue light and rain falling. Harry, Seamus and Neville stood at their microphones wearing only very low hanging red pants, so low you knew they weren't wearing underwear but high enough to having you wishing they would show you what they were hiding. This image had every person gay or straight screaming.

_Spoken Harry_

Don't say a word  
Just come over here  
I got somethin' I gotta do tonight  
Listen

_Neville_

Ain't never been a man wantin' anything much as I want you (you)  
The sun don't come up til' mornin' so tonight theres no excuse...mmm (mmm)  
Just like the rain outside I'll make your love come down so baby now it's time (time)  
Just can't wait no more (just can't wait no more)  
I'm gon' give you what your body's been cryin' for (cryin' for)

_PreChorus One_

And if you tell me yes I'll lay you down  
Girl we ain't gotta rush let's play around  
We'll do it like we never done before so go and lock that door  
Baby don't worry cus I'll be gentle

_Chorus_

Come on baby turn the lights off let's get naked (ooh come on)  
Come on babygirl you know I just can't take it (I can't take it no more)  
Let your panties hit the floor (floor)  
Let your body steal the show right now (right now)  
It seems like you're ready  
So come on girl I just can't wait to see us naked (us naked yea)

_Seamus_

I know you want this girl I see it in your eyes (eyes)  
Don't be ashamed of what you got between those thighs oh (oh)  
You know I'm gon' try not to be so excited  
But I can't help it feels so good to be invited  
So baby get ready cus here I go ooh (here I go ooh)

_PreChorus Two_

Take off your shoes I wanna see them toes  
Slip off that skirt and that shirt gotta go  
Come off them draws girl you won't be needin' those  
Now you're wearin' what I like baby let's go  
Come on

_Chorus_

Come on baby turn the lights off let's get naked (Let's get naked) ooh come on  
Come on babygirl you know I just can't take it (I can't take it no more)  
Let your panties hit the floor (floor)  
Let your body steal the show right now (right now)  
It seems like you're ready  
So come on girl I just can't wait to see us naked (us naked yea)

_Harry_

Now somethin' 'bout that sexy skin you in  
Your clothes don't do you justice so come out of them  
So baby take that off so I can break you off  
And give you love love love (uh huh oh)  
Now its time to enjoy yourself  
If you need assistance babygirl I'm here to help  
Cus its time for us to start this love makin' (let's make love)  
But first we gotta get butt naked

_Spoken Harry_

Damn baby  
You look so good  
Won't you come over here  
Slip off that bottom  
You know that shirt gotta go  
baby baby baby  
You lookin' kinna right  
Take your time (take your time)  
Now you know its time  
Lets get naked

If you tell me yes I'll lay you down  
We'll do it like you never done before  
If you tell me yes I'll lay you down

And just

(Bridge all together air grinding.)

Baby grind with me  
Relax your mind take your time with me  
I love you deeper if you cry for me  
Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby  
Grind with me  
Relax your mind take your time with me  
I love you deeper if you cry for me  
Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby

_Neville_  
Light this candle let me set the scene for you baby  
Out the shower so fresh so clean baby  
Staring in your eyes  
I could see the fire  
Got you hyptnotized  
Do you feel the vibe  
Hoooa  
Hoooa  
Hoooa  
Hoooa  
Staring in your eyes  
I could see the fire  
Got you hyptnotized  
Do you feel the vibe

_Prehook all together_  
Step one  
You kissing on me  
Step two  
baby you killin me softly  
Step three  
Now you see why you chose me  
Step four  
And ooh you vibing with me

_Hook 3 all together_  
Baby grind with me  
Relax your mind take your time with me  
I love you deeper if you cry for me  
Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby  
Grind with me  
Relax your mind take your time with me  
I love you deeper if you cry for me  
Now come and kiss me till yo body gets weak  
Just grind with me baby 

If that didn't get the crowd, hot then nothing they turned the music to the D.J. everybody had a partner, the now deemed "Hot Sisters" had multiples, everybody danced except him. Someone stood in front of him it was Harry, in a red, half buttoned shirt, pants, shoes and red ribbon tying back his hair.

"I know a lot has changed since I left but I never thought your love for dancing would disintegrate."

"Haven't had much to dance to."

"What about Christmas?"

"Anyone can bump and grind, it's not exactly rocket science."

"In that case." Lends out his hand. "Dance with me."

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. 

"They're playing our song." Draco smiled and it melted his heart. "Come on."

Draco took his hand and Harry glided them on the floor, holding him close against him breathing in his hair.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above 

"I remember when we would dance like this, you would constantly cop a feel."

Harry chuckled. "Well that won't happen, I'm content in holding you, feeling you smelling you."

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said 

"Why torture yourself, when you're not gonna fuck me."

"I don't want to fuck you or have sex with you, I want to make love to you, What happened in the past doesn't matter we were just kids without a clue. But not anymore even after you forgive me, I'll continue to prove that I love you more than life itself."

"Everything is so perfect tonight."

"I'm not finished."

Harry opened his hand, a gold ball glowed in his hand he threw it into the ceiling, which cracked into a billion little hearts and started raining on them.

"Twelve o'clock Happy Valentines Day love."

Draco pulled him into a kiss and Harry returned it, enthusiastically.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry walked Draco back to his to his dorm holding hands, they stopped in front of the Slytherin portrait. Harry kissed him sweetly.

"I had a great time tonight." Said Draco.

"This feels like our first date all over again." Harry laughed, he pulled a white rose from behind his back and kissed him again, with so much tenderness it made Draco cry. "Please tell me those tears are of joy."

Draco nodded. "You're being to wonderful."

"Well I hope you got a Kleenex cause I'm gonna become more." Gets on his knees. "Don't worry I'm not proposing at least not yet. I love you, I want other chances to adore you, I promise to cherish and protect you with my life, I could let you walk away but I don't want to live my life in misery. Don't give our love away please believe in me and you." Pulls Draco into his arms. "I can't live without you, can't be without you, no matter what happens to me I will love you forever and beyond." Stands up to see Draco leaning against the portrait, flowing from his eyes. "Do you love me still?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I love you, you heart melting bastard."

"That's my sexy bunny. Open your eyes and stop crying, you know how helpless it makes me."

Draco wiped away his tears, Harry handed him the rose and disappeared. Draco clutched the rose to his chest as he went to his room, locking it, taking out his journal and projecting the memory of the night into the diary and the rose and started writing till he collapsed from exhaustion physically and emotionally all in a good way


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN 

Draco was on cloud nine the next day, dinner finally came he was in the middle of a conversation with Blaise when Michael plopped next to him.

"I've should've known better about the Malfoy stubbornness, well it's valentines day and I came here to tell you, that I forgive you and I want to spend the evening with you."

They both looked at him like he was retarded, Blaise was gonna say something messed up, when the white eagle flew in carrying a red box, on it was a smaller box with a white rose on it, it gently laid the box in front of him and flew back out. Every eye was on him now but he ignored it. He opened the smaller box pulled out a sterling silver necklace the ones who were close enough to see it gasped while the others muttered. The pendant was a sturdy lighthouse standing against the backdrop of the open sea, a sculpted wave curls above it, marked by four precious diamonds. At the pinnacle of the lighthouse, a fifth sparkling diamond signifies a beacon that will last forever. He picked up the card and read it.

Faith is my beacon of hope

Draco opened the box, the contents making everybody coo and aww, picking up the adorable small white puppy, he scratched it's ears and it licked his fingers. He ate and fed the pup while others, petted him the pup loved the attention and did everything cute to get more of it. On the way to his room he slipped on the necklace, holding a sleeping sated puppy against his chest. He laid the pup on the bed. His door opened he turned to see Michael standing there.

"Give it back." He said.

"Give what back, the necklace and the mutt, give it back to him."

"To who?"

"Don't play innocent with me Draco, I know Potter gave you that stuff, I know you danced with him at that party. You're my boyfriend it's time you started acting like one."

Draco gave him cool look. "Then I'm not your boyfriend."

"What?" You're breaking up with me, for him. To be his fuck toy."

"I'd rather be his fuck toy than spend anymore of time with you."

Michael turned red and left, Draco sat on his bed feeling better than he has been in awhile, he was startled alittle when the white eagle swooped in dropped a intertwined red and white rose that was covered with parchment on his lap and flew back out. He opened it and the words.

REACTIONS

I KISS YOUR LIPS AND YOU GROAN

I LICK IT YOU GROWL

WHEN I BITE THEM

YOU HOLD ME TIGHT

I SUCK YOUR NECK AND YOU TREMBLE

I SCRATCH YOUR BACK AND YOU

SHAKE

I TOUCH THE GIFT BETWEEN YOUR THIGHS AND YOU QUAKE

I BITE YOUR CHEST YOU MOAN

NIP YOUR STOMACH YOU GROAN

TOUCH, MASSAGE, CARESS YOUR THIGHS YOU QUIVER

I WORHIP YOUR GIFT IN MY MOUTH AND YOU CRY OUT

I TAKE YOU AND YOU GRASP

CHANTING MY NAME IN THE NIGHT

GASPING WHEN I MOVE JUST RIGHT

YOU SAY I MAKE YOU INSANE

DANCING OUR DANCE OF

BURNING PASSIONATE LOVE

SCREAMING OUR COMPLETETION

TO THE HEAVENS

TILL THE SUN BURNS BRIGHT

YOUR REACTIONS

IS MY PLEASURE

MEET ME TONIGHT

AT OUR SECRET PLACE

LETS FUFILL BOTH OUR PLEASURE

THIS DAY

Draco was very hot after reading the words, the vanishing tower that was there secret place, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver coin a heart inscribed on it, he and Harry made it so that it transports them to the tower the things they did there made him shiver. He clutched the coin in his hand.

"Take me to my love."

Draco soon felt himself lying on something soft he opened his eyes, he was naked wearing a white silk robe in a bed transfigured into red and white rose petals, the whole room was covered in rose petals filling the room with fragrance.

"You made it."

He looked up to see Harry standing there the roses reached the top of his calves, in a robe just like his, two glasses of wine in his hands, he got on the bed and handed it to him. Draco drank it Harry put away their glasses.

"I broke up with Michael."

"Good I don't plan to share you."

Draco kissed him Harry returned it groaning like a man who's been tortured for years and was finally given relief. Harry pulled away.

"Before we go any further I have to show you something."

"What?"

Harry sat on his knees and opened his robe to reveal a tat, a silver dragon shaped into a heart was on his left chest that had "Draco for life." Scrawled in script in the middle of it.

"Harry it's beautiful."

"Look lower."

He did to see the ring around, Harry's throbbing member. "Is that a chastity ring?"

"Yes."

"How long have you worn it?"

"Ever since you talked sense into me."

"You haven't."

"No not once, not even by myself, only you can take it off. I'm giving you myself, take what you wish, in this room you have the control whatever you want I'll do."

Draco took off the chastity ring and his robe and lays on his back. "Touch me Harry."

Harry trembled he's waited too long for this, as soon as his hand touched the softness of Draco's stomach, pleasure hit him like a lightning bolt. It shook his body.

"OOOOh Fuuuck." He came on the petals. He fell on his back next to Draco. "I'm sorry I've just been holding-"

Draco kissed him cutting him off. "It's okay. Now that the tension is gone we can really have some fun."

Draco kissed him deeper, Harry shook as his hands traveled over him and gasping as he worked him back to hardness, he straddled him and lowered himself on his dick.

"Oh Draco yessssssss."

"You're so deep Harry."

It felt so good that Harry was talking in Parseltongue, which always turned Draco on. 

"Keep riding me Drake, oh it feels so good to be inside you again."

Harry sat up, one hand on his hips and the other fisting his cock, kissing him, sucking his nipples. Draco clinged to him."

"OH Harry, It so good." He started moving faster. "I'm cumming Harry."

Draco released his jizz on their chests, Harry kept moving his hips, his teeth gritted holding his release, and he didn't want to cum yet, Not yet.

"Harry let it go." Draco gasped.

"No I want it too last."

"I wanna feel your cum, I wanna feel your hot seed in me."

"Oh god."

"Come for me Harry."

He let go his essence, deep in Draco. Tears running down his face as the intense orgasm hammered them both. He collapsed on his back panting.

"God I love you Draco."

"I love you too." Draco kissed him again. "You tired."

"Such crime will never occur when I'm with you."

"I understand you need you rest."

"You move I'll screw you through the floor."

"I thought I had control."

"You do till you start doubting my skills as a lover."

"Well it's a time I put those skills to the test."

And what a brutal but pleasurable testing it was, Harry tried to convince him to take him but Draco refused he loved being the bottom it was rare for Draco to be on top. Harry woke up to the sun shining on his face; he looked over to Draco who was writing in his journal, he remembered the old, brown leather bound book with never ending pages of their relationship from start to finish, to now starting up again. He laid his arm across his stomach getting his attention.

"So did I pass?"

"Yep perfect high scores."

"I didn't think you still had that."

"It hasn't left my side, just like you haven't left my heart."

Harry kissed him, his hand slipping under the rose covers and grasps his weeping cock.

"Harry." Draco gasped.

"Keep writing I want you to write down everything I do to you, everything I make you feel."

Draco started a new page; Harry pushed back the covers, and kissed and nipped down his body Draco was having trouble keeping the quill steady. Harry took him into the hot cavern in his mouth; Draco nearly broke the quill when he came deep in his throat, the writing a bit messy from his shaking. Harry flipped him on to his.

"Keep writing." He growled.

"If you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do than that is gonna be hard."

Harry rubbed himself against Draco's ass making him groan. "No that is hard, you stop writing, I stop what I'm doing."

Draco was too turned on to call his bluff so he nodded and started writing, Harry poured sweet smelling oil on his back and ass positioned hid hard phallus at his entrance and started giving him a "penetrating massage".

"Harry oooh man." He moaned.

Harry smacked his ass. "Keep writing."

Draco tried but soon just succumbed to the consuming pleasure, Harry smacked his ass repeatable but that soon added to the pleasure.

"More Harry! Give me more!"

"You greedy for cock aren't you." Moves harder into him.

"Only for yours."

Harry pins his body to bed with his thrusts now more intimate and deep making Draco choke on his moans at how good it felt.

"Damn right, my cock is the only one that goes in you."

Draco always liked it when Harry got possessive especially during sex, always gave him a thrill, his arms crossed tightly around his chest as he moved so deeply in him.

"I love you Draco." He started moving slower. "Oh god I'm so close."

"I love you too Harry."

Harry released deep into him, but still kept going till Draco came screaming and writhing beneath him. Harry kissed and sucked his neck as the waves of pleasure rocked his body.

"You forgot to write."

"I couldn't help it."

"Well practice makes perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Draco was missing for the entire weekend, and when Blaise saw him at breakfast, he nearly tackled the grinning boy.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Oh around." Draco smirked.

"Word has gotten around that you and Michael split."

"Hmm-mm."

"Is it true?"

"What happened to your source?"

"He's been dodging me lately, so is it true?"

"Yes."

"So who did you run off with for the entire weekend?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone and I mean no one."

"I swear."

Draco told him everything, the poetry, the sex everything.

"So Harry has been celibate till now."

"Yes."

"Harry the-sex-crazed-caveman Potter."

"Yes." Blaise punches him in the arm. "Ow! What the fuck Blaise?"

"Why do you always get the best ones?"

Harry let out a satisfied yell as he thrusted on last time into Draco's quaking body who's screamed mingled with his as their orgasm rode them like a sadistic jockey. Harry nuzzled and kissed his neck, his favorite past time when they weren't having sex, which always led to sex.

"That was great Harry."

"Only with you dragon. I love you too much to leave you unsatisfied."

"Are you satisfied?"

"I'm content and more."

A black falcon flew into the room, dropped a black envelope on the floor, and flew back out. Harry rolled off the bed and picked it up, Draco sat up sheet covering his lower half and sat at the edge of the bed.

"What is it?"

Harry opened it and laughed. "It's an invitation to meet the C.D.C."

"The who?"

"Council of Dark Creatures."

"What do they want?"

"To meet ofcourse."

"What if it's trap, I heard the dark lord is trying to get them to join his side."

Harry kissed him. "I'll come back I'll never leave you again dragon till it's my time."

"My heart hurts everytime you're forced to do something dangerous."

"Don't worry it'll be all over soon and then we'll get a place in New Zealand and have a slew of blond haired, green eyed children."

"What makes you think they'll have green eyes?"

"Cause they're too beautiful to die out."

"You are so vain."

"I learn from the best."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTHTEEN

Harry, Seamus and Neville stood on top of hill that led down to the deathly hollows, dressed in tight all black, solid stretchy tank tops, leather pants, leather jackets, steel toed boots, finger cut gloves and bandanas with a silver snake as a symbols on them.

"So this is deathly hollows." Said Seamus.

"Lives up to it's name." Added Neville.

"Dead souls walking around hollowing." Finished Harry.

He pulled a what looked like blunt and lit it up, it wasn't a blunt but chamomile and lavender plants crushed rolled perfectly into a white wood bark which was flattened thin enough too look like paper, and dipped into eucalyptus oil. He sucked it in as Seamus and Neville pulled out there's and lit up. It was ritual they did on a night like this calmed their nerves and all that. They walked down the hill and entered the hollow, eight council members were there, Harry recognized them in a creature sense, Werewolf, Vampire, Demon, Dark Veela, Dark Elf, Goblin, Harpie and Octonian which was Openus. Damn. They all had a few of their kind there.

"Mr. Potter." The demon in the middle of members stood up. "I am Nirok represntor of the Demons. Kravin of the Werewolf, Vion of the Vampires, Ballion of the Dark Veelas, Salliok of the Dark Elfs, Adromeda of the Harpies, Griphook of the Goblins." This amazed Harry the Griphook he knew was just a banker, you think you know a person or thing. "And Openus of the Octonians."

"Harry Potter."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Seamus Finnegan."

"We're the Silver Snakes." Finished Harry.

"Well Silver Snakes before we talk business you all have to prove your skills as warriors, you will be fighting our best fighters."

The place was a big clearing; two of the each creature race approached them. Harry, Seamus and Neville stripped to their tight black briefs that looked like tights. Harry could feel Openus's burning gaze on his body made him feel self-conscious but that didn't matter.

"Well Guys this doesn't seem fair sixteen of them and only three of us."

"Whatever will we do." Said Neville.

"I think we should level the playing field a bit."

All of sudden they fell to their hands and knees, succumbing to their dark inner selves. Their opponents, council members and spectators watched as their skin turned coal black along with fine black fur sprouting all over their bodies, hair growing a bit longer, eyes also black, teeth growing into fangs and fingernails into claws, ears pointer, Bones cracking and resembling. After the transformation, they stood up the smell of werewolf and vampire on them but looked human but more demon like, whatever it was, isn't human. A terrifying but beautiful sight they made as they moved with combined agility, speed, Grace and strength that surpassed all the other creatures they were like a new breed, if they were wounded, they didn't register it. Their opponents laid before them, still alive, as the council members walked towards them they changed back, body hair and their longer hair on their heads stayed. Harry dropped to his knees clutching his stomach. Kravin squatted in front of him recognizing the symptoms of after change.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No wonder you guys are always so pissed after you change fucking shit hurts like bitch." Kraven chuckles along with the others. "Sorry about the language I tend to curse when I'm in pain."

"You need help."

"No but I suggest you get back unless you want to be puked on."

Kraven did, Harry puked up blood and passed out. Neville picked him up over his shoulder.

"So that is what has been bugging me."

Neville looks at Seamus. "What?"

"Well Harry is usually numb to the pain of the change because he was constantly drunk, now that he has giving up drinking he's starting to feel it, we forgot to see if he could handle the change with out the liquor."

"Crap oh well what's done is done." Neville turned toward the council. "Are we gonna talk business?"

"Your leader is knocked out." Said Vion.

"He's just sleeping, he'll be awake soon."

Nirok turned around and waved his hand in front of him, a large Greek temple appeared Seamus got their clothes and they followed them in, Harry woke up while they were dressing and were now sitting at a table, he was only with grape juice that wasn't wine.

"Not that were done with foreplay of evening you wanna tell me why you asked us to be here." asked Harry.

"We've been given an offer to join Voldemort but we would like to pursue an alliance with you first." Nirok answered.

"Why?"

"It is a decision that affects all clans, Griphook and Openus expressed their choice of alliance with you."

"And the rest of you need more reassurance."

"Well if you wanna join me I'm cool with it, but if you're gonna tell me you've joined Voldemort, you made bad move asking me to come here cause I'll kill every single one of you where you sit."

Everyone excluding Griphook and Openus was tense at that, most now alert ready to pull out any weapon they had against three individuals sitting like they did this all the time.

"That sounds dangerously like a threat Mr.Potter." Kraven growled.

"That's because its promise not threat, a threat is something that may never happen while a promise means it will."

"You couldn't even handle a change, you think you can take us. All of us."

"If you plan on attacking us, it won't work you'll be dead faster than you can blink, I'm not bullying you into an alliance with me that causes people to be killed in their sleep, but if you're joining Voldemort none of you are leaving here alive."

"You'll find us hard to kill." Said Nirok

"Well we have been looking for a challenge."

"I guess we have an alliance."

"I guess we do."

An ancient looking contract appeared in front of them, we all signed in blood all we need is your and your companion's signature. Harry's athemey appeared they cut their hands opens and their blood dripped on it, the paper glowed and turned into eleven dots they landed on the top of their palms appearing as a crow.

"Well that's settled." The doors of the room opened, five youths walked in, three girls with long pale purple hair and violet eyes and two guys one with shoulder length metallic bronze hair and green eyes, while the other with the same length of hair but it was glossy brown with pale grey eyes, none of them looked happy. "I would like to introduce my daughters Grace, Hope and Faith, Vion's son Verik." Green eyes nodded. "And Narsis Kraven's son." Grey eyes nodded. "You and your companions betroths if you agree."

Harry and Neville choked on their drinks, while Seamus laughed so hard he fell out of chair, but got back up grinning and addressed the council that watched the exchange with amusement.

"Since my friends are unable to speak I will, Harry can't marry your kids because his lover will chop off his dick, if he did, Neville has recently suffered a potions accident which has rendered him permanently sexless and I've taken vow of celibacy but they are welcome to accompany us to Hogwarts to find their mates there." The youths were smiling at this.

Harry's throat was finally able to speak. "What he said."

"Won't your government be against that." Asked Kraven.

"Me and the minister had a long talk he won't be bothering them."

Draco walked into his room after talking with the Weasley brothers Harry has been gone for two weeks, and he was worried.

"Nikols." He called, the new name for the pup, that is usually pawing at his pant leg as soon as he enters the room. He found him in the corner, in a steel cage. "What are you doing in there?"

Draco soon felt an arm grabbed him from behind and roughly throws him on the bed, Michael straddled him, pinning his arms to the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco snarled.

"Proving I'm better than Potter." Mutters a spell and both their clothes were gone. "I'll show you I'm better."

"So you're gonna rape me?"

"It's not rape if I love you. Don't worry Prince I'll be gentle if you cooperate"

That made Draco mad, Michael was pushed off him by some invisible force and slammed into the wall, Draco was back in his clothes and stood over him cracking his knuckles.

"You picked the wrong day to piss me off."

Draco left Michael naked and bleeding in the common room, he now sat in the vanishing tower on the bed writing in his journal.

"Writing again."

Draco looked up to see Harry standing in front of him in only low riding jeans top button undone, his hair was up to his waist, his body covered in fine dark hair except his hands, feet and the area of the dragon heart tat, and a almost rugged beard. He looked older, sexier giving him a major hard on, Harry noticed and smiled that sexy smile that always turned him on.

"Miss me dragon."

Draco put his diary on the bedside table, and pulled Harry by the front of his jeans on top of him, clothes were soon banished to the floor, Harry entered him and took him wild and passionate.

"Oh god Harry! Harder baby harder!"

"Ooooh I missed you dragon, call me a caveman."

"Fuck me caveman!"

Harry lifted him up by his ass. And thrusted harder, sucking on his neck grunting and groaning loudly as Draco screamed his name as he came, Harry kept on moving harder and faster as his orgasm stampeded through him.

"I love you Draco, god Draco I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Harry stayed on top of Draco unable to move.

"Am I crushing you?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Good cause I can't move." Draco ran his hand through the hair on his body, sending a shiver through him. "I guess you don't mind the hair."

"It's incredibly hot."

"I'll have to bathe longer so that I won't smell like sex all the time."

Draco buried his face in his neck and breathed in, the smell of sex on gave him a thrill. "I like it."

Harry rolled on to his side takes his hand and kisses it, but stopped when he saw the bruise on wrist, a semi-handprint bruise.

"Draco how did you get this?"

"Michael tried to rape me, but I took care of him."

"Really how?"

Harry listened as Draco told him, but he was thinking of how many ways to torture Michael for all eternity.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Where's your leader?" Asked Narsis.

"Yes he left us as soon as we landed on this land." Added Verik.

Them and the girls sat on the couch looking around their surroundings.

"Don't take it too personally, he'll be doing that for awhile." Said Neville. "He hasn't seen Draco for two weeks, he won't be coming back here till tomorrow afternoon."

"This Draco is your leader's lover?" Asked Hope.

"More like soulmate." Said Seamus standing up." I'm gonna going to sleep."

"You not razing."

"I'm celibate not like anyone is gonna see me naked." Goes into his room.

"He doesn't seem happy." Said Grace.

"Seamus is the emotional one in the group, which reminds me drop the leader thing it's Harry, Neville and Seamus. Okay?" the others nodded. "Good. Dobby!"

Dobby appeared in his usual odd clothing. "Mr. Nevies what can Dobby do for you?"

"You mind helping our new guests get settled."

Dobby looks at the new occupants, who looked back at him curiously, then back at Neville. "Dobby can do, Where's Mr.Potter?"

"He's occupied."

"Oh he's with his Dragon."

"Yep."

"Is there anything else Dobby can do?"

"Get Seamus some dreamless potion, you know how he gets in his sleep."

"Yes sir."

Neville was in the large bath, razing his groin he left some hair on his chest every where else was smooth as a baby's bottom well atleast as smooth as it can get. When Narsis and Verik walked in stark naked as him and slipped in the tub.

"I thought you were sexless." Said Verik.

"It was a lie to get out of marrying ya'll."

"So Seamus-"

"He's celibate got tired of people coming to him just for a quick fuck."

"You one of them."

"I'm ashamed to say I am."

"And Harry?" said Narsis.

"That's a bit complicated they loved eachother may be not in the same sense, but it was love. Seamus knew Harry's heart belonged to Draco so he gave him up, it devastated him but he soon got over it I think."

"What do you mean you think?"

"Seamus maybe emotional but he doesn't show all of it, him and Harry are so alike it's uncanny."

"Should you be telling us this?" asked Verik.

"Joining are group is lifetime bond we're a family and look after eachother, I take care of Seamus when he has his breakdowns and Seamus takes care of Harry during his episodes."

"Episodes."

"Believe me you don't want to witness one."

"Who takes care of you?"

"Pretty much myself."

Verik and Narsis exchanged a look, Narsis waded up to him taking the electric razor out of his hands, and taking his half-shaved cock into his mouth.

"Oh fuck." He moaned.

Verik settled next to him, his hand on his stomach.

"It doesn't have to be that way, me and Narsis like you and we were wondering if you would be our mate."

"You can do that?"

"Yes."

He let out a loud gasp when Narsis sucked him harder. "Oh god. If he doesn't stop I won't be able to give you an answer."

Verik put a hand on Narsis's back, he stopped sucking him and looked at him.

"So will you have us?"

"Why me?"

"Why not you."

"Okay."

All through the night Neville understood the word double penetration in a whole new different ways.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The girls sat at the table eating breakfast across from Neville who sat between his two new mates who were fondling him under the table one hand on his cock and the other one in his hole, they were a picture of poise eating breakfast, but inside they moaned and whispered dirty things in eachother's heads. Seamus came out of his room, poured ice cubes down his pants to subdue his raging hard on, sat down and started writing. Harry walked in with the biggest grin ever on his face.

"Morning Harry." Said Neville. "I guess it's safe to say Draco loved your new look or was he too horny to notice."

"Oh he noticed and expressed his delight in so many ways, but enough about me I see you three have mated, didn't really expect this from you Nev."

"They made very persuasive arguments."

"I bet, but can you get jacked off somewhere else cum tends to stain the wood."

Verik and Narsis turned red and moved their hands, while the girls pushed back from the table squealing "Eww!".

"You're a dick, you know that." Said Neville.

"I'm a dick, therefore I am."

"A witty saying proves nothing, Voltaire."

"Suck my dick, Ron Jeremy."

Harry jumped over the couch, and gave Seamus a five minute noogie much to his protestations and laughing before he went off too shower.

"Ya'll act like this daily." Grace asked Neville.

"Pretty much but now that we have women here we'll tone down on the cursing."

"No it's quite refreshing."

"Cool."

"I heard this castle was a school and it had a headmaster." Said Verik.

"Yes it does?"

"Won't your headmaster be angry that we're here?"

"Even if he his, can't do nothing about it we're protected by Hogwarts herself."

"Wow."

"Ya'll wanna play some chess."

An hour later the new occupants noticed a very beautiful, young blonde haired boy walk into the room, Verik and Narsis were particulary intimidated by him especially when his grey eyes landed on Neville who noticed the tension between his two mates and turned to see Draco.

"Well the dragon has awoken and isn't limping, well come back to the snakes."

"I never left where's Harry?"

"Shower."

"Damn, he snuck out when I was sleeping."

"Now why would he do that?"

"Turns out when he smells like sex I turn into a insatiable sex fiend."

"I expected that under all that pureblood superiority and arrogance is a complete Nympho."

"This coming from the guy with two mates." Goes over too Seamus and starts talking to him.

"They talk to eachother." Asked Grace, the girls were informed of what Neville told Verik and Narsis last night.

"Yeah why wouldn't they?" Neville moved his knight, which was crushed by Faith's bishop.

"What about Harry?"

"We don't hold grudges."

"That's really mature of you all."

"Don't let Harry hear you say that."

They resumed their chess game, Harry finally came out and made a bee line for Draco, apologized to Seamus and pulled his dragon on his lap and proceeded to make out. Neville and Seamus ignored them while the others watched in shock as they pulled off eachother's clothes and Harry started sucking Draco off.

"Neville you do notice what's happening right?" asked Narsis, his eyes widened as Draco straddled Harry and was now riding him.

"Harry and Draco fucking right in front of us, yes."

"You're not offended." Asked Verik.

"Why should I be, they're young, happy and goofy in love, you'll get used to it."

They did and loosened up around them adopting their mannerisms and all, Grace, Hope and Faith had hooked up with the Weasley brother quiet often. But trouble was brewing for Draco and Harry they were so pre-occupied with eachother that they didn't notice that their journals were stolen and were in the hands of a very irate Ex who finally found someone to break the curses and spells on them and have just handed to the most notoriously ruthless reporter since Rita Skeeter her son Richard Sketter. The shit hit the fan when Harry was coming back from his two week meeting with the C.D.C., Draco was in the library working on his potions essay when Ronald Weasley and his usual entourage Granger, Weaselette and Thomas walked up to him throwing down a very thick daily prophet on top of his work.

"What the fu-" he cut off when he saw the title. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's secret journals."

Draco skimmed through the pages there were snippets of all their entries of all their raunchy, precious and dark secrets; he closed the newspaper emotions rampant in him but soon settled to overwhelming sadness and depression.

"Hey guys I think the ferret is about to cry." Taunted Ron.

"Every point from Gryfinndor Weasley."

The Gryfinndors turned around to see Professor Snape and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"You can't do that!" Yelled Ron.

"And detention for the rest of the school term for all of you."

Ron wisely shut up, the three adults ignored them and went to Draco, as soon as Narcissa touched his shoulder, Draco bolted out of the Library he didn't know where he was going but he needed to get out, ran into a pair of strong arms he tried to fight them off but soon stopped when he felt the furriness of them and knew it was Harry holding him tight.

"Easy Love." He whispered in his ear.

Draco let the tears fall on to his shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Harry was soon in the vanishing tower pinned to the bed as feasted on his body. Not that Harry would try to get away from him, but after Draco would get out of his depression state he would go straight into very strong dominant sexually aggressive Draco, he wasn't a quarter Veela for nothing and then back to docile Draco. He wrapped his legs around his waist and Draco thrusted hard into him, not pacing groaning loudly in Harry's neck it hurt but it also felt good he held him close as Draco moved wildly till they both erupted, Draco started crying into his neck again repeating how sorry he was, Harry just held him.

"Don't worry love, you didn't hurt me."

"Liar."

They fell asleep, Harry woke up it was dark out, looks over at his dragon he was still crying alittle in his sleep but it was enough to rouse Harry's fury no one hurts his Draco, not even himself. He kissed him and pulled on his clothes and went to his room to see the usual occupants plus the C.D.C. who witnessed the dangerous demeanor of their young member when he saw the newspaper and came to see if he was okay.

"Get ready Seamus."

Seamus went into his room, Harry went his, Neville layed on the couch ripping parts of the newspaper out crumbling them into a ball and throws them in the fire.

"What's going?" Verik asked him.

"You remember those episodes I told you about."

"Yeah."

"Well you're witnessing one."

"Why didn't he tell you to get ready?" asked Kraven.

"I rather not witness what Harry will do to the people who made Draco cry."

Harry and Seamus came back out of the room in their usual black attire only difference was they were wearing black leather ankle length trench coats. Nirok stood up, locking eyes with the cold angry ones of Harry's.

"Harry the council would like to accompany you on your mission."

"Just don't get in my way."

They apparated, to a small shop in remote area Harry kicked open the door, they walked in to see a scraggly man looking at them shocked but soon turned to terror as he saw Harry, Harry looked around to see some stuff packed up.

"Going some where Darin?"

Darin tried to bolt out the back way but Seamus threw a fireball at his legs he went down screaming, Harry picked him up and slammed him on top of his counter.

"You know why I'm here Derik, start talking."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Derik's other leg let up in flames, he screamed again. "They aren't called the flames of truth for nothing, the ministry stopped using it because it was inhumane, well I'm not feeling very humane right now. The more you lie to me the higher it goes and keeps burning till you've told me truth and you won't die from it, you'll still be alive to feel every part of it."

"A guy came in with two journals, he told me to remove the spells on them."

"Did you know who they belonged to."

"You know me Harry, I don't ask questions I just do the job."

"Do you know the guy who paid you?"

"No. I didn't see his face. That's all I know I swear." The fires extinguished to leave very badly burned legs.

A rifle cocked and a rifle was pointed against Harry's back, Harry grabbed it along with the person, a young boy who resembled Derik.

"Please don't hurt him." Pleaded Derik. "He was just trying to help."

"Who is he?"

"My nephew, I'm taking care of him, his name's Jess."

Harry sat the boy on his uncle's stomach, he laid a hand on his legs it glowed a bright white light that soon diminished to reveal now freshly scar less legs. He puts the shotgun back in the Jess's hands.

"If you gonna shoot someone don't hesitate, you'll end up getting killed and I suggest Derik that you leave England unless you wanna be Voldemort's new cure breaking bitch."

They appeared in front of Richard's door as soon as Harry touched the knob he quickly moved out of the way as a bullet blasted through the door.

"Fuck off Lestrange. I did what I was ordered not my fault you failed." Another bullet splinted through the door.

"Looks like he's expecting someone." Said Nirok.

"Fucking Deatheaters." Said Harry. "So Seamus which grenade should we use percussion or flash?"

"If we use percussion he won't hear us."

"Can't have that."

Seamus gave him two flashes unpinned them and threw them in the room, a loud pop sounded along with Richard's yell, they entered the room to see Richard huddled against his desk. Harry picked up the magnum forgotten on the floor.

"Potter."

"Hello Richard." Shoots him in the knee, good thing it had a silencer. "You have something of mine."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Harry pulled off his coat, threw it too Seamus who caught it and squatted in front of him. "I don't hear you talking so maybe when I shot you in the knee I was aiming a little to low."

"No Please." Harry shoots him in the crotch. "Aaah!"

"Where are the journals?"

"What journals?"

"Oh we got a tough guy. I guess it comes with the territory of being Voldemort's lackey." Puts the gun in his waistband, throws him on his stomach, pins him with his knee and starts twisting his arm. "You gonna talk now."

"Fuck you."

He screamed as Harry broke his arm. "How about now?"

"I'm not talking."

Harry sighed. "Seamus." Seamus pinned his other hand, to the floor pulling out a hatchet. "We're gonna play a game each minute you don't talk, Seamus will hack off whichever part of you he wants."

"That Irish whore don't scare me."

Seamus hacked his hand in half, right down the middle right through the bone and starts pulling it apart, Richard screamed.

"Oh you made him mad, I hate to be in your position." He screamed louder as Seamus proceeded to rip apart his arm. "Talk and the pain stops."

"Screw you, you half bred freak Voldemort will soon kill you and you can join your mudblood bitch mother."

Even Seamus couldn't believe how stupid the man was, spelled off his shirt and picks up the hatchet.

"That your final answer."

"No, go fuck yourself, you ignorant fuck."

With that, Harry went Lizzie Borden on his back. The Council watched this with blank faces but inside they were astonished especially Openus and Griphook, they heard rumors of how viscous the silver snakes can be, but they left it at that, rumors. Harry threw the hatchet on the floor, blood on his forearms and face, he pulls of his shirt and wipes off his face hands it over to Seamus who mirrored his actions.

"He ain't talking." He said.

"No shit Sherlock." Said Richard.

Harry started laughing, the Council now had worried looks the boy has now snapped.

"Harry." Said Seamus. "Now is not the time to be off your rocker."

"I can't believe I didn't think of it first." Sobers up and tightly holds on to the back of Richard's neck.

"We haven't tested that ability yet."

"Well what do you know we have our test subject." Gestures to Richard.

"I could care less about him, you could pop a blood vessel, go into convulsions or worse. Harry!" He looks at him. "You could die from this."

"Just trust me Seamus."

"What are you doing?" Richard said frantically.

Harry ignored him, he put his hand on his head and his hand ghosted into his head, Richard screamed Harry grunted as he sorted out the thoughts. He saw Michael come in the office and handed the diaries to Richard telling him to print everything, he did and jerked off to a few of the entries then locked them in the liquor cabinet. He felt overwhelming pain as he tried to find out what he was ordered to do so he pulled out, Richard dead from the convulsing.

"Harry." Said Seamus.

"They're in the liquor cabinet."

He swayed a bit before succumbing to the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen 

Harry woke up in his bed, Draco lying next to him both of them naked. "Where am I?"

"In your room, Seamus told me what happened."

"How much?"

"All of it."

"The journals?"

"The journals in your drawer with stronger spells."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"Are you angry?"

"No."

"I didn't like seeing you hurt."

"I know."

Draco kissed him, Harry returned it moaning as he worked him to erection, he may be furred there but when Draco touched him there, he was very sensitive.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I have to see if Seamus is alright."

"Okay." Draco rolled off him. "But hurry back." He whispered in his ear.

Harry groaned. "You're making my dick tingle."

"I'll do more than that." Licks the inside of his ear.

Harry quickly got out of the bed before he fucked Draco through it, pulled on a very tight boxers to conceal his hard on. He walked to see the Council there; they were in the middle of talking with the Verik, Narsis and the girls but stopped when he came out.

"You're still here."

"We wanted to make sure you were alive." Said Openus.

Neville came out of Seamus's room and smiled at Harry.

"How is he?"

"Just tucked him in, he's exhausted."

"So he's okay?"

"He's fine but be expected to be cursed out by him, when he wakes up."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"So how did the Occulis feel."

"Hurt like a bitch."

"Good I don't have to hit you for being reckless."

Angry hissing erupted in the room, Harry smiled a very crazy happy smile and hissed back. Neville sat at the table as Michael swaggered in with a satisfied smirk.

"You like my present."

"Quiet ingenious of you Michael." He said still smiling.

"Draco thinks he can leave me for you without repercussions, no way in hell."

"Jealous."

"No he was a measly fuck anyway, maybe I'll have a go at that horny little leprechaun of yours, Seamus was it."

Harry punched him knocking him on his ass, smile now gone. He grabbed him by his throat and lifted him athemey in his hand, just as the Order walked into the room.

"What can I do for The Order of Phoenix today?" he asked.

"Harry put him down." Said Sirius. "I know what he did was fucked up but you don't have to kill him."

"I expected him to steal the journals what didn't expect was for him to try to rape Draco while I was gone." Michael eyes widened. "Didn't think I knew that uh?"

"Harry we can solve this another way." Said Dumbledor.

Harry threw Michael on the floor, large revolver appeared in his hand, he fired all six shots between Michael's legs, who screamed.

"Sorry Dumbledor but I no longer share in your ideals of when dealing with criminals."

Michael kept screaming, Seamus came out his room growling and cursing in Gaelic, he stunned him and glared at Harry who smiled at him sheepishly.

"Silencing charms is it too much to ask you to use them."

"Ow." Harry responded.

"Ow?"

"Oooow!" He screamed as he grabbed his head falling on the ground.

Neville, Seamus and Draco who was watching the whole thing burst out of the room fully clothed as Harry fell rushed to his side trying to hold him down.

"Harry what's going on?" asked Seamus.

"Vision."

"What do you see?"

"Village burning, people screaming."

"Seamus his arm!" Neville tried to avoid, the burns appearing on his arm.

"Harry pull out!" Harry was no longer listening, his eyes rolling up into his head, convulsing, blood flowing out of his nose and ears. "Shit, Verik, Narsis get over here and hold him!"

They did, Seamus went to his room, and came back with a small black case, he opened it pulled out a syringe with a big needle and a small vial of blue liquid, filled it up.

"What is that?" asked Severus.

"It's too pull him out of his vision. Hold his arm."

They kept his arm straight, as Seamus injected the fluid. Harry stopped moving.

"He's not breathing." Said Draco.

Harry's chest started moving, his eyes now open. "That fucking hurt."

"How are you feeling?"

"You better have a very strong pain reliever."

"Could someone please explain what the hell is going on." Said Lucius.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty 

Harry left Seamus and Neville to explain as he apparated to the village, Michael escaped during his attack but he knew he'll see him again, everybody was dead, he didn't notice the dark mark hovering in the sky so it wasn't a death eater raid , he walked through the village, he stopped when he heard crying, he looked at a wrecked house. He went inside to a small room, he looked in the crib to see a baby crying and kicking underneath a thin blanket, he pulled it off to see a white haired baby girl with wide pale green eyes, she smiled a gummy smile at him and started squealing, reaching up for him. Harry smiled at her and picked her up, she grabbed at his hair and started chewing on it, he pulled it away and she started sucking on her foot, so adorable she was, he could just stare at her all day unfortunately he sensed someone behind him, he spun around and shot a stunner at his assailant, it was Bellatrix now unconscious.

"Well this is getting more and more interesting?" the baby started babbling. "I guess I'm daddy now too uh?"

"Dah!" she giggled.

"Thought so."

Harry apparated back to the room, he left them arguing but they were now conversing quietly in the living room, while Dumbledor sulked at the table watching the C.D.C. disapprovingly. Harry dropped Bellatrix from his shoulder she landed with a thud getting their attention.

"Nice too see you all now getting along."

"Is that my cousin Bellatrix?" asked Sirius.

"Yep."

Draco stood up and went to Harry's side, to see the cutest baby girl he's ever seen.

"Who's this bundle of joy?" takes her in his arms, tickles her under the chin, she squealed with delight.

"Last survivor."

"Poor thing."

The outside occupants watched in amazement as they witnessed the totally soft expression on Harry's face after all of the violence that has happened and the perfect picture him and Draco made holding the baby. Dumbledor didn't his weapon was getting out of control.

"Sirius, Remus, Narcissa why don't you help Draco watch the baby for awhile, while I try to get some information out Bella here."

Harry carried a now awake, cursing Bellatrix toward the Lake and dropped her unceremoniously on to the lawn.

"Is that how you treat a woman Potter?" she snarled. "You would think your mudblood mother would've taught you some manners, oh wait I forgot she can't cause she's dead."

Harry kicks her in the face. "Good thing I don't see you as a woman now, uh?"

"You think that little hit, gonna make me talk."

"No I'm hoping you don't say anything, I know you have a very high tolerance for pain and it's been so long since I've gone all out on someone they're always dying on me."

"And everyone thinks you're a good golden boy."

"I know." Kicks her harder in the face. "Too bad for them."

The Order and The Council watched as Harry too off his coat, pulled on metal gauntlets on his hands and feets completely brutalized Bellatrix, Severus decided to interfere.

"Harry."

Harry was in the process on sending another hard kick into Bellatrix's back, which he delivered and heard a satisfied crack she screamed.

"If you can't handle this Sev, leave." Holds Bellatrix down with his boot when she tried to crawl away.

"This isn't helping she's used to pain, she's immune to it."

"Hey Seamus how do you give pain to a person who is immune to it."

"Find the right kind."

"Why don't you get Danny, it been awhile since he's played, Neville could you get some rope."

They both disappeared and reappeared, Seamus held a black bag as Harry and Neville tied her with nylon rope and nailed it down with tent pikes, Her robes and top by magic to reveal her bare back, He squatted in front of her.

"Comfy." He grinned Bellatrix glared at him. "I'll stop if you would tell me what Voldemort is up to."

"Fuck you Potter."

Harry waved Seamus over, he set the bag in front of Harry he opened it pulled out a mini welder although only him, Seamus and Neville knew what it was, he lit it and Bellatrix eyes widened. "Oh isn't it pretty I heard about your dislike for fire, please start talking I'd hate to use this on you."

"I'm not saying anything."

"I'm quiet tired from kicking the crap out of you, so I'll let Neville take care of this." Hands the welder to Neville took it. "He deserves a little revenge for what happened to his parents."

"That spineless bastard doesn't have the guts." She snarled.

Harry looks at hard cold look on Neville's face. "Oh you just made him mad, I'd hate to be in your situation."

Bellatrix screamed as, the flames licked across her back Neville was merciless even with the skin completely gone, he kept burning Verik and Narsis stood aside not liking this side of their mate, they looked at Seamus he was busy listening to some device and Harry was sitting in front of Bellatrix watching her face, which was contorted with tears and pain.

"I don't see why screaming is necessary, this is only a smidgen of what you're really gonna get in Hell."

"Stop." She whimpered.

"Neville." She screamed louder, he looks up to see Neville completely entranced in the pain he was causing he was down to bone, he expected this reaction it was his first time doing it. "Fuck, Seamus!" he shouted, he looked up, he pointed at Neville.

Seamus turned off his iPod, went over to Neville grabbed his wrist and pulled the welder out of his hand, Neville snapped out of trance, Seamus helped him up and steered him to his mates before taking Neville's position.

"Are you okay?" asked Verik.

Neville's stomach lurched and he started puking continuously, Harry wanted to help his friend but he had to deal with Bellatrix.

"Why should I stop?"

"Please."

"Is it because you're pregnant?"

Everybody froze at that.

"You knew?"

"Why do you think you haven't lost it yet, I've been keeping it alive."

"Thank you."

"I wouldn't thank me, if you don't start talking, I'll kill it."

"You wouldn't."

Harry grabbed her arm and pain erupted in her stomach, she screamed for him stop, he did.

"You believe me now." Bellatrix started crying. "Start talking."

"He's been researching other prophecies, after he defeats you he doesn't want other prophetic children to be alive he's been ordering us to villages to kill everybody especially the children, that baby shouldn't be alive."

"Well this is interesting, I've got proposition for you Bella, I want you to spy for me and when I defeat Voldemort I'll set you free with a clean slate and no repercussions for your past deeds."

"And if I refuse."

"I'll kill the baby inside you by cutting it out and then I'll leave you in the forest to die, Aragog has been looking for fresh meat to give to his children, in case you're wondering who Aragog is he's a giant spider."

"I agree."

"Excellent." He snapped his fingers, the ropes disappeared.

He kneeled at her side, puts his hand on her back and her body glowed in white light, receded to reveal unmarked skin, he spelled her clothes back on.

"I expect a report in two weeks." He apparated her back to Voldemort and proceeded to puke like Neville, eventually he stopped wiped his mouth with his hand. "I hate being a unfeeling bastard."

"I think that threat was rather convincing." Said Seamus.

"I was close to kicking my own ass." Harry stood and faced the others, the Order was looking at him strangely. "Come on guys you actually think I would kill a kid let alone cut it out the mother."

"What were you gonna do to her?" asked Andromeda.

"Erase her memories and send her to a remote island."

"Why?" asked Salliok.

"Everyone deserves a second chance even someone like Bellatrix." Looks at Neville who was being held up by his mates, who didn't look too happy with him. "You okay Nev?"

"Remember New Orleans, multiply that by ten."

"Yeah that was crazy."

"Especially when that Voodoo Priestess tried to make you her sex slave." Said Seamus.

"Better than having a witch turn me into a woman, because she was a lesbian ad you spilled a love potion."

"It was in a cologne bottle, how was I suppose to know that Axe body spray actually had something in it and being a women made me understand them better, you should try it sometime."

"Then I'll be a bigger queer than I'm already am, why do you think you're so emotional."

"It runs in my mother's family."

"I rest my case." Seamus punches him in the arm.

"I don't see how you and Seamus can do this everytime." Said Neville.

"That's because we're twisted fucks and it's ingrained into our even more twisted brain."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

They went back to the room, Dumbledor went to his office, Weasley brothers, Severus, Narcissa, Lucius and The C.D.C stayed in Harry's room, Harry went to the bathroom to wash off the blood while Seamus along with Neville and his mates went to the prefects bathroom. He came out in orange silk bottoms and sat next to Draco taking the baby into his arms.

"Hey!" he cried out indignantly

"You had her all this time, my turn."

"She still loves me better."

The baby squealed with mirth as she buried her little hands into the fur on Harry's chest and lightly tugs at it.

"Dah kitty!" Starts burying her face into it before pulling away, clapping her hands before playing with it, babbling happy.

Harry smirks at Draco. "You were saying?"

"She only likes you cause you remind her of a kitten."

"And you love me cause I'm a tiger in the bedroom." Harry nuzzles his neck making him giggle.

"So Harry what will you do with her?" asked Narcissa.

"I'm gonna adopt her."

"I cannot allow that Mr. Potter." They looked to see Dumbledor striding up to them and stopped in front of Harry. "You're out of control Potter and I'm putting a stop to it right now, you will break whatever deal you have with these dark creatures, your relationship with Draco will also stop."

As Dumbledor continued to pick off all of Harry's "Dark and Evil" traits, he didn't see the anger brewing in his eyes, who the hell did he think he is to tell him how to live his life.

"Tom went down this same path and he became Voldemort and you're acting just like him." Everybody except the C.D.C. flinched at that, one of the hot buttons you should not push with Harry and that was comparing him to the Dark Lord. "I will take the child and find a home for her."

Dumbledor reached for the baby but Harry kicked him, making him fly into the fireplace wall, Harry gave the babe to Draco and walked over to Dumbledor, who huddled on the floor.

"Oh did the bumblebee fall down, here let help you up." Grabs him by the throat, and lifts him up his feet dangling. "Harry please-"

"Quiet." Harry hissed his voice now snake like, Dumbledor shut up. "I'm gonna make this real clear to you, I've surpassed you in every way I can crush the life out of you and you can't do anything about. You will not interfere in my life again or make your life seem like the nine levels of hell do you understand me?" Dumbledor nodded. "And don't come in this room without permission." Dumbledor disappeared from his hand and he sat back down.

"Where did you send him?" asked Severus.

"To his office, lets hope he has enough brain to stay there."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO 

The C.D.C. left for home and everybody fell asleep, Harry enjoying the warmth of his Draco, but was soon interrupted by their newest edition in the crib, in their room. Draco instantly woke up and ran to her side picking her and cradling her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bad dream." Said Draco sitting on the bed.

"Poor thing. And I know just what to soothe my little Princess."

Harry got out of the bed, and came back with a red guitar. He started playing and the guitar and the girls wails toned down to whimpering.

"You like that princess." Starts playing again. "This is called My Little Girl."

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.

beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. 

When you're in trouble that crooked little smile would melt my heart of stone.  
looking at you, I know when I turn around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".

beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

She finally fell asleep, Harry ran a hand through that cute mop of hair. "She needs a name."

"What should we call her?" asked Draco.

"Princess Hellion Potter Malfoy."

"It's Perfect."

"You're perfect, both of you are."

They went back to sleep their little Princess laying between them. The perfect night. Despite the evil being brewed against him.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

"Hey Draco who's the brat?" said Blaise as sat next to his best friend greeted with a slap upside his head. "Ow!"

"Don't talk about my daughter that way?"

"I was making an observation."

Observe he did as Draco fawned over the little girl as she played with his hair, adorable sight they made, especially to the girls.

"You two are so precious together." Squealed Pansy. "Can I hold her?"

"No can do Pans, she's never leaving my arms."

"You're so possessive, you should really see someone about that."

"Bah bah!" the baby squeaked.

"Demanding little babe aren't you?" pulls out a bottle and gives it to her; she happily sucked on it.

"Taking after her momma already."

Draco turned around to see Harry standing in front of him in a suit, guitar hanging from his shoulder, the hall quieted down.

"Harry what are you doing?"

Harry took Princess out of his arms, and kissed her much to her excitement. "Morning Princess." Gives her to Seamus.

Harry turns back to Draco, picks up his guitar and starts playing.

Now that you're mine,  
I'd be your everything and you'd be the only thing that I would ever need  
Now that you're mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want

Ohhh Yeaaa  
Everything I dreamed about  
Everything that I talked about  
One thing I can't live without  
I wanna get closer to you  
Can't stand being far away  
Knowing that you don't feel the same way  
watching him bring tears to your eyes

Now that you're mine,  
I'd be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
Now that you're mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want

Ohhh Yeaaa  
All words I sing about  
All the letters I write about  
Only thing I wanna hear about  
Is when i get closer to you  
There's no one else, only just us  
Doesn't make any sense for us not to finish what we started

Now that you're mine,  
I'd be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
Now that you're mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want

Ohhh Yeaaa  
Let me be the one you share your hopes and dreams with  
You'll never be alone again, cuz' I will hold you endlessly  
Please don't be afraid to let your heart guide you  
Into these open arms that will always surround you, baby!!

Now that you're mine,  
I'd be your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
Now that you're mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want 

Harry gets on his knees and pulls out a ring the whole hall gasps, it was a silver band with sapphires studded around it.

"Draco will you marry me?'

"Harry but-"

"No buts, Yes or No?"

"Yes. Damn it Yes."

Harry slips the ring on his blubbering love's finger and pulled him into kiss, the hall thundering with applause, except for a few Gryfinndors.

"I love you rabbit." Whispered in his ear.

"I love you too caveman."

Seamus hunched over his potion as it turned a different color, he had to get out that room if they weren't cooing over Princess, they were talking about wedding plans. He would admit that he was completely jealous, Harry and Draco has child and getting married, Neville with his two mates. He was a lonely bastard maybe he should abandon this celibate thing, it's not like his true love was gonna walk through the door.

"Mr.Finnegan."

Seamus turned around to see Professor Snape in very attractive muggle clothing, this wasn't even funny.

"Professor."

"Severus, Seamus I'm no longer your Professor remember."

"Where are you coming from?"

"Club."

"Really?"

"I have a life beyond Hogwarts."

Seamus turned back to his potion, writing down notes, Severus joined him.

"What are you making?"

"Cure for Lycanthropy and Vampirism."

"Wow."

"Is it finished?'

"As soon as I find some tests subjects." bottles the potions in three jars.

"You have quiet a talent with potions yet you haven't demonstrated it in the classroom."

"I was too busy thinking about sex."

"And you don't anymore."

"Nope."

"That's too bad, I always found you appealing."

"What?"

Severus pulls him into a kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

"Wow!" Seamus gasped as he collapsed back against the bed after a particular back bowing orgasm, he shuddered as Severus pulled out of him and layed next to him. "Damn Severus."

"Thank you Seamus, you were quite amazing yourself." Runs his hands through the soft fur on his stomach, Seamus shivered at the feel of his hand. "Responsive aren't we?"

"Mmm you keep doing that I'll fuck you unconscious."

"Promise." He smirked, Seamus looked at him and snorted before closing his eyes. "What?"

"That smirk is way too sexy."

Severus nuzzled his neck, breathing in the pure scent of sex that clung to him he wasn't usually a fan of body hair but it was oddly attractive on his new young lover.

"I didn't believe you when you said, you gave up sex till I saw the ring."

Seamus eyes flew open. "What?"

Severus pulled away and pulled the ring from under the pillow and showed it to him, Seamus took it out of his hand.

"How did you take this off?"

"With my hands as I recall, you were most enthusiastic about it."

"Oh God, I gotta go."

Seamus tried to get out of the bed but Severus held on to him.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me, what's got you spooked."

"I enchanted the ring with a unbreakable spell so that only my true love can remove it."

"And I'm your true love."

"Looks like it."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

"Good." Takes the accursed ring from Seamus and throws it across the room, before pulling him closer. "I'll be happy to be your true love."

"We have to get to know eachother."

"Mmm-hmm." Severus murmured as he nuzzles his neck again and settled between his legs, his cock positioned perfectly at his entrance, hard and ready, the boy's scent really affected him.

"That means no sex." Severus pulled away with a mock hurt and Predatory look in his eyes. "I mean it Severus I don't want this relationship to be based on just sex, I want it to mean something."

Severus let out a tortured moan. "Okay." Seamus kissed him on the cheek, he couldn't help smile at the tenderness, he would have fun falling in love with moody Irishman. "Does making out count as no sex?"

"No."

"Does the no sex rule start now?"

Seamus thought on it. "No." he moaned as Severus thrusted hard into him. "Fuck Severus!" Severus bit his neck he trembled.

"I intend to do that all night Seamus. Give you such a sweet fuck you'll have a toothache in the morning."


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Seamus was dead tired, a painful twinging in the purple love bites all over his neck, cramps all over his body and a mean soreness in his ass but couldn't help the deliriously happy grin on his face and merriment in his eyes, Severus's insatiable appetite for him brang him to new heights, he wondered if this how Harry felt with Draco. After his nap, he'll ask him. He entered the room to see them gathered around the table cooing as Harry fed Princess who was only interested in her new parents attentions. They looked at him a bit curious about his happy disposition.

"Hey Seamus, what's got you in such a good mood?" asked Harry.

"Harry how do you feel when you're with Draco?"

Harry bewildered by the random question answered. "It's never ending high."

"What about the rest of ya'll with your mates?"

"Same." They all answered.

"Why the sudden questions?" asked Neville.

Seamus just smiled and what looked liked floating, over to them hugged and kissed every one of them before skipping off to his where he fell dead asleep.

"You owe me a hundred galleons Harry."

"And where did you get that idea Neville."

"The bloke has finally snapped, I told you he wouldn't last."

"Well they do say Love is the equivalent of Madness, and I'm completely crazy about my fair haired soon- to- be- husband." Harry nuzzles a giggling Draco's neck, who tried to push him away but Harry held on to him.

The others smiled at the adorable couple but Neville still thought the Irishman snapped someone as lusty as him cold never go without sex for long.

The C.D.C. appeared that afternoon to find Harry snoozing on the couch Princess laying on his chest either nuzzling the soft pelt that covered his torso or playing with his hair, it was a very cute sight, Neville sat at the table with the outcast Weasley brothers, the girls and his two mates playing strip poker, they were down to their underwear.

"Girls!" shouted Nirok witnessing his daughters state of undress.

The girls hid behind their red haired boyfriends, while Neville got up and greeted them boyfriends, while Neville got up and greeted them.

"Hello fellow council members."

"You want to explain Neville, why my daughters are half naked in the room full men when they should be looking for mates."

"We're just playing a card game."

"What kind of card game involves removing clothes?"

"Strip poker and they already found they're mates."

"Who?

"The red heads."

Nirok looked over at the red head men trying to console their women. "All of them."

"Yeah and restrain your protective dad rights to threaten till later."

"Fine."

"Now why are ya'll here?"

"We're here to congratulate Harry and Draco on their wedding."

"Well you found lovesick puppy number one snoring on the couch."

Draco walked through the portrait the pup at his heels.

"Well it's the mutt and Nikols."

"Sic'em Nikols." Said Draco.

Neville was laughing till the pup grew to it's ferocious full grown size and knocked him on his stomach, tearing at his clothes while he screamed like twelve year old girl.

"Who got kicked in the nuts?" mumbled a sleepy Harry.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX 

Harry looked up at his beloved. "Hey there bunny, plan on giving me kiss?"

"Not till I give my princess hers." Said Draco picking his daughter and smothered her with kisses.

"Booo!" Harry let out childlishy. "I object on the grounds that Princess is a heartbreaking manipulator who only have to flash a smile at you to get what she wants just like her father."

"Harry!" Draco said outraged.

Everybody snickered at that even Neville as he was still fending off the demon dog on top of him who currently trying to rip off his pants.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Who said I was talking about you?" takes Princess away from him. "She obviously takes after me."

"What?"

"Face it Draco you're pretty much the women in this relationship."

"Don't expect that kiss now."

"Oh I'll get it." Harry said Slyly, puts Princess on the carpet, grabbed Draco and pulled him over the couch, underneath him and kissed him deeply, before pulling away smirking, standing beside a flushed Draco and facing the C.D.C. "Hello Council what are you doing here?"

"We're here to congratulate you on your wedding?"

"Cool."

"Where do you plan to marry?"

"We decided on Stonehenge, we have a druid priest and priestess to perform it, along with a ascension ritual for Princess."

"Ascension ritual?"

"Something I picked up from some wiccans in San Francisco, I summon the Top Patriarch of the Potter family the one who started it all to bring Princess into her magic and bless her with the goodness of magic."

"How do you know she has power?"

"Watch this." Looks at Princess. "Hey Hellion."

Princess looks at him angrily all of sudden her eyes bled red and a beam shot at him; Harry casually stepped to the side to avoid it.

"Holy shit!" said Neville who distracted the dog with a huge conjured steak, holding what's left of his pants. "How the hell did she do that?"

"She hates it when I call her Hellion."

Princess's eyes went back to green and she started crying, Harry picked her up and comforted her.

"That was amazing." Said Draco. "How did you find this out?"

He pulled up his pant leg to show a burn slashed across his shin. "I was showing her the hall of mirrors, I called her that and she just at the mirror cause she was confused, it rebounded and it just hit me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Water under the bridge." Sits next to Draco and hands her to him. "It was accident although she seems to be getting better at her aim."

The portrait opened and Severus walked in wearing jeans and button down shirt, Harry let out a wolf whistle.

"What's with the wardrobe Severus?"

Severus was about to answer but Seamus choose that time to come out of the room in nothing but a towel, Severus went straight for him, pinned him against the wall and consumed him into a searing kiss.

"Oh get the fuck out here!?" shouted Neville.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN 

Looks like you owe me two hundred Nevie." Said Harry leaning over the couch.

"Like hell I do." Neville glared at him. "You knew about them that's why you raised the bet."

"And how did the that penetrate your Cher obsessed mind."

Neville twitched at that jabbed. "Cause you're a cheating bastard."

Severus leaned into Seamus. "Are they gonna fight?"

"No, this always happens when they bet against eachother."

"So you won't pay up."

"Nope."

"I'm really sorry to hear that."

Harry grabs his nuts in vice grip; Neville let out a pain filled yelp. "You gonna pay up now."

"Fuck you." Harry gave a viscous jerk. "Ah!"

"I would hate for you to lose your dick over some thing so trivial like money just when you found out how to you use it." Neville attempted to put Harry in a headlock, but Harry gave him a hard squeeze and it failed. "You gonna pay up?"

"Fuck alright!" pulls some fifties out of his pocket and handed it to him.

Harry let him go and took it. "Nice doing business with you."

"Fucking sadist."

"If you would just pay up and not bitch about it, I wouldn't have to do it. Not like I like grabbing you there it's very disturbing." Draco takes the money out his hand. "Hey!"

"Sorry Harry but we need to by Princess some clothes."

"She already has clothes."

"We can't keep miniaturizing our clothes and putting them on her."

"Why?"

"Everybody will think she's a boy."

"I see nothing wrong with that." Draco glared at him. "Okay, okay stop looking at me like that."

"Paybacks a bitch ain't it." said Neville grinning.

Harry smiled at him. "Hey Neville what's the capital of Thailand?"

"Bangkok." He answered automatically not realizing his mistake till Harry punched him in the nuts; he fell to his knees. " Ah! You fucking dick."

Nikols having finished his steak, turned it eye back on his favorite prey and jumped on him, while everybody laughed except two not so amused.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Verik and Narsis weren't happy as the violent storm called jealousy simmered like poison that occasionally went to boiling everytime they saw they're mate touch or laugh with his leader or when the leader would touch his hair or whisper in his ear, arm slung over his shoulder, they're fingers itched to hurt the dark haired bastard they couldn't understand how his mate Draco could take it he was a Veela and they were very possessive creatures. He was obviously trying to coerce they're mate into being his new outlet since the Irishman was off limits since he was attached the dark haired man who busy trying to walk and make out at the same time. They went into a muggle/wizard baby boutique pregnant women at the sight of the male couple and baby and were soon being smothered by them as the others stood at the side watching in amusement.

"I'm starting to feel sorry for Harry all that squealing is hurting my ears." Said Severus.

"Draco is probably getting off on it." Said Seamus.

"He would." Said Lucius. "He just like his mother why do you think she's with him."

Pretty much the men stood on the side as the women joined the others in crowd; Seamus looked over at Neville who seems to have disappeared.

"Where's Neville?" The others looked around the store. "I could've sworn he was next to me."

"Probably went to the bathroom." Said Bill; he smiled as Hope walked up to them. "Hey sweetheart."

"Have you guys seen Harry, he said he went to the bathroom but that was an hour ago."

Seamus laughed and every body looked at him like he was crazy. "I can't believe those two."

"What do you mean?" said Narsis.

"Harry must have got freaked out by the super charged estrogen and snuck out with Neville."

"Lucky bastard." Said Lucius.

Everybody agreed even other men who stood on the side as they watched their wives accept Narsis and Verik who seriously was vexed and was planning murder of the brutal nature.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE 

Narsis and Verik were the first ones to the room looking around wildly for their mate and Harry, they heard noises at the baby room and they listened in. There was banging of a suspicious nature and creaking that had their imagination running.

"Ow Harry that hurts!"

"Shut up and take it like a man."

"You could've waited till it loosened up."

"Yeah it's in now much better."

"Hold on." Series of movements. "Oh yeah much better, hit it harder."

More banging and creaking. "Who's the King?"

"You are. I couldn't do this with Verik and Narsis." The subjects twitched at thought of not being able to satisfy their mate enough that he ran to his leader to fufill it, didn't he know they would do anything for him.

"Yeah they are pretty delicate."

"Ah!"

"Soft spot."

"Looks like it."

"Almost finished, then you can go back to your delicate mates."

"Yeah."

Narsis and Verik kicked open the door, the thought of their mate in their bed smelling the scent of his leader on his skin, drove them over the edge, unfortunately they walked into some thing entirely different from what was in their heads. The baby room was covered in plastic, the walls repainted into a myriad of bright colors, Neville and Harry in paint splattered construction pants and boots, the torso sweaty and paint smeared flexed and strained as they put together a crib made from scratch, considering the buzzsaw, hammers, wrenches, powerdrills and other hand tools. Neville looked at them and smiled that wreaked havoc on their insides.

"Thanks for opening the door, Genius here." Motions to Harry who decided to take a break by picking up a cooling beer. "Super glued it shut."

"It was a accident."

"Well isn't this a pornographic photo opportunity." They turned to see Seamus at the doorway.

"How mad is he?" asked Harry.

"He's coming right now and I must say I'm disappointed that you didn't invite me on your escape plan, I was forced to be replacement Harry for the day."

"If I let you plan my bachelor party would you stop bitching?"

"Sure thing."

The portrait slammed open followed with a yell. "HARRY! Where are you, you idiotic selfish caveman!"

"Here comes the pissed off dragon right now."

"I'd rather take on a Horntail."

Draco came in pissed and ready to kick his raven-haired lover's ass to high heavens.

"There you are!"

"Now Bunny-"

"Don't you now Bunny me." Pokes him in the chest. "I can't believe you left me there, we were shopping for our baby's clothes and you left."

"But nothing, you probably went off to strip club or something you bastard." Harry grabbed his hand before he poked him again and pulled him close to him. "Let me go."

I know you're mad that I ditched you, but I couldn't take all the squealing and I was terrified so I ran but I didn't go to a strip club or anything."

"Then where did you go?"

Harry steps away from him. "Look around."

Draco did he walked over to the crib and ran his hand over the glossy surface and carved runes, Celtic designs, Lions, Dragons, Snakes, it was beautiful.

"So what do you think?"

"We'll need another one."

"What?"

Draco turned to him wiping away his tears. "I'm pregnant twins, I just found out today."

"Seriously."

"Yeah."

Harry let out a loud whoop of joy before pulling Draco into his arms and kissed him while spinning him around.

"If you guys wanna go have gorilla make-up sex, you can?" said Neville.

Harry picked Draco up like a sack potatoes and ran to their room.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY 

Harry kicked the door closed as he entered their room, laying Draco gently on the bed, undid his pants as Draco watched hungrily.

"You want me to wash up first."

"Hell no." not only was a furry hairy a turn on but so was a sweaty furry hairy which put him in a sex frenzy. "Get over here and fuck me caveman."

Harry pounced on him with a loud growl ripping off his clothes and thrusting slow deep into his love, who clinged to his desperately pumping body.

"Aaah bunny I love you so much."

"More Harry, I love your cock in me."

Harry growled louder as moved harder, he didn't know why but Harry would always get possessive when he said that.

"Mine." He whispered as he bit him. "Oh fuck I'm cumming." He moaned. "Come for me dragon."

Hearing those words, he did all over his sable haired mate.

"I love you too Harry."

Harry hummed his response into his neck making him giggle.

"Harry I think you need to be careful around Neville."

Harry looks at him. "What do you mean?"

"Verik and Narsis were pretty ticked when he disappeared with you and when you touch him they get that dangerous look in their eyes."

"You mean they're jealous of me."

"Yeah."

"So I wasn't imagining those growls." He sighed. "I'll talk to them."

"Tell Neville first and let him talk to them before, you do just to be safe."

"Okay. So where's our daughter?"

"With her grandparents."

"All night."

"All night."

"Hmm do we still have those handcuffs and whip cream."


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE 

Neville was again at the table paying chess with Seamus who alternated between playing and kissing Severus as he sat on his lap, while he sat between his mates who would occasionally give him advice.

"Could you please tell me why you two don't just fuck eachother?"

"Hey waiting builds the anticipation."

"He's quite right Neville." Said Severus. "Normally I would be frustrated but it's quite stimulating. You should try it?"

"Do I like look like a sadist, I happen to like the monkey sex with my mates." Verik and Narsis agreed by massaging his inner thigh. "Bunch of overindulging self-torturers you lot are, ya'll gonna end up hurting eachother."

"I'll be sure to kiss my horny Irishman's aches away."

"Freaks."

There was a crash in the direction of Harry's room and loud long inventive string of curses, as he stormed out of the room threw his guitar in the fireplace and collapsed on the couch in misery.

"What's up with Harry?" Neville asked Seamus.

"Creativity block, can't think of song to sing at the wedding."

Neville got up and walked over to him Narsis and Verik hid their irritation of their interrupted time with their mate, since he was constantly catering to his leader's every wish like some servant.

Neville took the guitar out of the fire, it was unharmed because of the invulnerable charm, he put on it since Harry had a tendency to break it when he is frustrated.

"You really need to stop abusing your Axe, I think counseling is in order."

"Or maybe we should split up permanently."

"Oh you don't mean that."

Neville sat next to him, Harry layed his head on his lap.

"I can't think of a song, I'm blocked."

"Well you can't force you need to relax."

"I can't."

"Well you can use one of my songs."

"What song?"

"Oh it's new I wrote it two days ago."

"Let me hear it."

"Okay." Lifts up the guitar and clears his throat. "Here we go."

Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
Its not that I want you not to say  
But if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel

More than words  
Is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
that you love me, yeah  
Cause I'd already know.

What would you do (what would you do)  
If my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say  
If I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I Love You

(just saying I love you, saying I love you)  
More than words  
(just saying I love you, saying I love you)

Now that I've tried to (now that I've tried to)  
Talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is  
Close your eyes and just reach out your hand  
And touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go

More than words  
Is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me, yeah  
Cause I'd already know

(just saying I love you, saying I love you)  
More than words 

"That was beautiful Nev."

"Thanks."

"Now I definitely can't use it."

"Why not?"

"Cause that's the first time I ever heard you write a love song, I'll feel wrong to take it, but you have given me an idea." He kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks."

"No problem." Looks over at Seamus and Severus completely engrossed in devouring eachother faces and noticed that Narsis and Verik weren't there. "Hey where did my mates go?"

"Bedroom." Said Seamus.

"Oh Neville." Harry sits up. "I think you need to reassure Narsis and Verik that there's nothing between us."

"What do you mean?"

"I just notice that they seem pretty hostile everytime I'm near you."

"Are you sure you're not imagining things."

"He's not." Said Seamus. "I've noticed it too, everyone noticed especially when you two disappeared from the baby store."

"Look Nev." Neville turns his attention back to Harry. "When Draco told me I was skeptical about but they don't hide their resentment for me well, I can feel hitting like a bunch of pointy arrows."

Neville runs his hand through his hair, he had noticed them acting strange especially around Harry, but he didn't think anything of it.

"I guess I'll go talk them."


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO 

Neville walked into his bedroom, his mates were conversing intensely, he stood back and listened.

"I can't take this anymore Nars, I feel like killing everytime he touches him."

"Maybe were blowing this out proportion I mean we don't have solid proof that they've done anything."

"The proof is Seamus and Draco, I've asked around after he dumped Draco he went after Seamus and when he found out Draco was with someone else, he dumped Seamus and stole Draco from that other guy, he's a goddamn user and he's trying use Neville."

"But-"

"But nothing, do you actually believe they stayed friends with no hard feelings after all that, Seamus went after Neville for crying out loud when Harry dumped him and plus Potter is fucking insane, you saw what he did to that woman what he made Neville do."

"Yeah but-"

"He kills without remorse or anything, he's a damn bipolar sociopath, first he's all smiles but the next thing you know he's chopping someone up, his self-destructive behavior is gonna get himself killed."

"Not exactly self-destruct-"

"And he's gonna take Neville down with him cause he's sworn allegiance to him."

"Maybe you're right."

"No he's not." Said a pissed off Neville, his mates turned to him shocked, in Narsis's case shamed.

"Nev-"

"Quite Verik." He never felt as mad as he did now. "Harry did not dump Draco, he was going through some hard times and didn't know how to handle it, so he turned to drinking, when he decided to leave me and Seamus went along to look out for him, what went on between him and Seamus was consensual and Seamus ended his relation with him cause he was still in love with Draco who was still in love with him so he wasn't stealing him from anyone, plus Michael was a complete prick in case you didn't notice. And Harry would never use me or anyone else for that matter and so the hell what if I had sex with Seamus it in the fucking past."

"Nev-"

"I said quite, you've spoken enough already, it's my turn." Verik was about to say something else but Narsis stopped him. "Because our friendship lasted so long is because we forgave eachother for our mistakes, plus Harry is not insane, self-destructive, bipolar or a sociopath, he does what needs to be done, sure it's bloody and gruesome and makes it seem like we're monsters, but I don't give a fuck it gets the job done and everybody safe cause the job wasn't done half assed, and I would gladly die for or with Harry cause he's my friend not because, I owe allegiance to him."

"Neville look at it from our side."

"All I see is you not trusting me, I avoided relationships for less. Now get out."

"What?" said Narsis.

"I can't look at you two right now without getting pissed, and I don't wanna say something I might regret, so just leave go somewhere that's not here for the night."

Verik moved to argue but Narsis shut him up with a look. "Okay we'll go."

Narsis dragged Verik out the room and Neville collapsed on his bed in tears, he soon felt his two friends arms around him comforting him.

"It'll be okay Nev." Harry whispered in his ear.

Although Seamus didn't share the sentiment but stayed quite through his sobbing.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE 

Seamus stumbled down to breakfast, he was weary and tired from staying up all night taking care of Neville, also extremely horny from not being able to spend the night with Severus, sure they didn't have sex but the making out they could be constituted as one. The students were on spring break so it was just the teachers and them, he went to the Great hall cause he got to spend time with Severus, but his mind was occupied with Verik and Narsis as much as people thought he was some dumb, clueless happy horny Irishman, he knew what thought of him and them as silver snakes, Harry insane sociopathic killer, Seamus the same only a whore to go with it and Neville also the same but also peace maker and as now Harry crazy, Seamus whore and Neville the innocent one who got with the wrong guys and he often seen it in Verik and Narsis's eyes, Harry wasn't the only one that got looks from them.

It never really bothered him till now, it didn't show but his Irish temper was boiling right now, his bloodthirsty urge snarling on behalf of his broken rescuer Neville. He wished he got some alone time with the pompous fucks. He pushed open the doors to see newcomers the C.D.C. Shit.

"Ah Seamus it good to see you." Said Nirok.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we came to see you and drop off of Narsis and Verik."

"What?"

"They stayed with us for the night."

"They tell you what for?"

"No not really."

"They got into fight with Neville cause they thought he was fucking Harry."

Most of the people who didn't know the situation tuned into their conversation mostly Dumbledor the twinkle in his eyes bright as a supernova.

"We didn't know that."

"Where are they?"

"They went to see Neville."

Double shit. "Fuck!" looks over at Draco holding a fussy Princess. "Draco go to the tower and don't leave it till I come for you okay? Can you do that?"

"Yeah sure." He said before disappearing.

Seamus ran out of the Hall, Severus, Lucius, Remus, Sirius, C.D.C., the Weasley brothers and their mates following him.

"Seamus stop for a second." Severus grabs his arm.

"What are you doing? Let go of me."

"Not until you tell us what's going on?"

"When Verik and Narsis left Neville broke down, us breaking down is very dangerous especially to ourselves, I left Harry and Neville together."

"So what's the problem?" asked Openus.

"Don't you fucking get it, what do you think, they'll think when they find them in Neville's room, in bed together after that particular fight."

He regretfully pushed Severus away and continued running.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR 

"Okay Verik, when we get in there let me do the talking, your big mouth has gotten us in enough trouble."

"I know." He sighed sadly. "I really did fuck up."

They walked in and froze; their mate was asleep snuggled deep in the tight arms around him which belonged to none other than Harry Potter, they were naked, it was completely platonic but the scene was enough for Verik and Narsis to succumbed to the primitive jealous rage. The occupants on the bed were startled awake by loud angry growls, seeing Neville's mate pissed off and hungry for blood, Harry positioned himself in front of Neville not caring about his nudity, Neville put a hand on Harry's bicep to stop him, he didn't want any fighting but just from that touch and things went to hell.

They both rushed Harry jumped on top him, fangs, claws, fists flying along with blood; Neville joined in trying to pull them away from eachother Narsis threw him off, he landed against a full mirror into a wall just as Seamus came in Harry who was distracted by a flying Neville was knocked out and was being carved by the ravenous creatures on top of him.

"Expelliarumus!" Seamus shouted.

Narsis and Verik flew off Harry; Seamus went to his side trying to rouse him he was cut up bad, there was another growl the fucks were charging him again, he conjured up his sword sliced them across their chest, the others decided to appear at that point, the council members held back the boys as Severus and Lucius rushed to Harry checking over his injuries.

"Neville you okay?"

Neville groaned he tried to get up but he fell back down, the Weasley brothers came in and helped him up, his head was bleeding, along with his body from the glass, a large sharp shard was lodged in his ribs as they laid him on the extra conjured bed. Bill tried to pull out the shard out; Neville let out a pain filled scream.

"Stop!" said Severus; bill let go of the shard apologetically. "It's in to deep, get Pomfrey."

Bill did as he said, Verik and Narsis snapped out of their rage by Neville's screams took in the scene, horrified at their actions.

"What the hell happened?" asked Verik.

Seamus hearing his voice, spun around cursing in Gaelic sword ready to carve them a new one, when two hands clamped down on his forearms, he understood Neville's but not Harry's since he was still unconscious. Neville sat up he looked at them Verik and Narsis felt something break inside them as his left good eye looked at them with fear anger and regret since the other one was bloody.

"Get out."

"Nev-" said Narsis.

"I'm done with you both, I renounce my bond with you two and never want to see you two ever again."

A whoosh of magic entered, numb coldness invaded the older youths battered, bruised and bloodied bodies, they shook off their parent's hold on them and tried to run to Neville to convince him to take them back but were intercepted by Seamus his sword at both their throats, they were now facing a pissed off Irishman.

"I would be happy to slit your throats for this." Most of the people in the room flinched at the harsh biting accent raging like storm in Seamus's voice. "But my friends come before my revenge, leave voluntarily if you test me I will make an exception."

The C.D.C. not trusting Narsis and Verik's sense at this point grabbed them and apparated away, along with Grace, Hope and Faith with promises of returning.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE 

Harry woke up groggy six weeks later, the memories of the attack had his hand flying but he let out a cry as pain shoot up his arm, a figure rushed to his side running a hand over his forehead.

"Harry relax." Hearing Severus's soothing voice, he did. "Your fever is still high, go back to sleep."

Harry drifted back to sleep woke two days later with Draco and Princess curled next to him, he sat up throwing the covers off him, his left arm was in a cast, his right knee in a brace as usual there was a price to his limitless power not all his injuries could be healed with magic or potions, he got up and looked in the mirror his body was back to being smooth and hairless his throat, torso and legs were slashed the scars angry red, but his torso got the most of it.

"Harry."

He turned to see Draco and Princess awake watching him.

"Hey."

"Dada. Bed!" his daughter demanded.

Harry got into bed taking her into his arms giving a big kiss and then kissed Draco rubbing his hand across the slightly protruding belly who returned it enthusiastically, being with his family reminded him of how close he came to death.

"I'm sorry about scaring you bunny."

"You're alive that's what matters."

"But the scars-"

"I don't care." He said silencing him. "You may have more scars but they won't stop me from loving you."

"How's Neville?'

After a very tearful event when he came out of the room he finally got to Neville's room, he was in pajama bottoms, his body also scarred up along with being smooth and hairless long with a nasty jagged one over his left eye his iris milky white, he was blind in one eye. He could tell since he staring off into space strumming on his own guitar.

"Neville." He looked up at him, happiness appeared on his face.

"Harry."

Neville put down the guitar and pulled him into a gentle hug. "You're okay."

"Ofcourse I am after all in your own words I am the-Boy-Who-Won't- fucking-Die."

"That you are."

"How are you feeling?"

"Other than being half blind I'm fucking happy to be alive."

"Where's Verik and Narsis?" Neville pulled away from him, anger radiating off his calm façade.

"I somehow broke our bond between us and I banished them from us, from me."

Harry blinked in shock, talk about an unexpected development. "Are you okay with that?"

"Doesn't matter if I did, they nearly killed us over something as stupid as jealously, I'm not gonna be with someone who doesn't trust me."

Harry didn't bother pushing the subject. "Where's Seamus?"

"Don't know I haven't left this room."

"Well lets go find him together eh?"


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTY- SIX 

They found the third of their Triad in the room of requirements beating the sand out of his fifth punching bag, his only stress reliever since the sources of his stress weren't here.

"And here I thought I'd find you and Severus, sucking face ."

Seamus turned at Harry's voice, he wrapped his friends, his brothers in a bear hug.

"You're both finally awake."

"You just finding about this."

"I've pretty much holed myself up here."

"Looks like you and Neville had the same thought, he stayed in his room too."

"Guess we both needed isolation." Said Neville. "I really am sorry Harry, if-"

"Stop it's in the past."

"The C.D.C. have been sending correspondence all week. Probably thinks the treaty is null and void." Seamus in formed him.

"We have good reason don't we, but I'll talk to them alone, I don't think bringing you two would make things better."

Narsis and Verik stood within the Council chambers, begging them to take them back to the castle to talk to Neville; there were others there who felt sympathy for them.

"Even if we agreed to let you two go back." Said Nirok. "There's still the fact that because of your actions you may have broken the treaty we had with the silver snakes, everyone is on guard because we won't be surprised that they attack us for retribution."

"Instead of worrying about your love life." Added Openus who definitely wasn't happy with what they did to Harry. "You should be hoping Harry is still alive."

"I'm insulted that you think that little attack would do me in Openus."

They turned to see Harry standing there, in a black button down shirt and slacks, Severus next to him, he walked towards them, he was limping but it subtle, the hall quieted.

"Don't worry the contract isn't broken although I situation warrants it but I'm here to see Narsis and Verik."

Kraven and Vion stood to protest but Harry shut them up.

"I'm not gonna kill them, so shut it." Turns to the two young men. "Even if I am within my rights."

He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled them above his elbows, he pulled out dagger and their father rose with protest, but the council held them back, Verik and Narsis faced him eyes locked on his.

"The problem with parents today is that they don't let their kids take responsibility for their actions, I'm glad you owning up to yours but this doesn't make it easier, I was considering you as brothers but I guess that's out the window."

They were soon on the floor bruised in bleeding; holding their slashed eye they weren't blind but the wounds will scar since the blade was silver coated with holy water and blessed by a priest. Harry squatted before them wiping the blood off the blade on to his sleeve there was regret in his eyes something they didn't expect.

"You should know your punishment was symbolic, the beating was for Draco for nearly depriving him of his soon-to-be-husband and for my children for nearly depriving them of their father."

"And their eyes." Asked Nirok.

"Because of their actions Neville is blind in one eye."

"Oh god." Said Narsis.

"Look I shouldn't be saying this, Seamus is a true Irishman and he'll never forgive you for what you did, and he can hold grudge like pitbull, pretty much everybody not happy with you but Neville still loves you despite him breaking the bond between ya'll, which I still don't get how he did that. Ya'll need eachother."

Harry stood up putting the dagger back in it's hiding place, the Hall's doors opened again two men walked in both blonde, murky green eyes all locked on Harry they were grown men with determined handsome faces, they walked up to him their eyes flitted to Narsis and Verik before returning to him.

"You Potter?" one of them asked.

"Yes."

""I'm Orion and this my brother Ajax We're hear to challenge you."

"For what?"

"The rights and affections of our mate."

What the fuck?

"And who is your mate?"

"Openus."

Son of a bitch.


	37. Chapter 37

THIRTY-SEVEN 

Severus burst out laughing, he silenced himself when he finally felt the daggers shooting from Harry's eyes.

"I'm so glad you find this situation hilarious Sev."

"It not my fault your exploits have come back to bite you in the ass."

"Bite me Sev." Looks over at Openus who seemed frozen to the spot. "Openus!" he snaps out of his gaze. "You wanna explain."

Openus stands and walked towards them, the two blonde's following his every move.

"Um they've recently told me that they want me as their mate."

"What the hell do I have to do with this?"

Openus flinched at the fiery temper in Harry's voice while Orion and Ajax stiffened with protectiveness; their mate was obviously afraid of the youth.

"Well their Mermen and the laws of their people demand they have to challenge my former lovers as proof of their affections and also to get their blessing."

"And if they don't get they're blessing?"

"They fight to the death"

"That's great." He sighed. "What part do I play in this?"

"Well someone blabbed about our previous relationship."

"But don't you have other lovers that they could fight."

"You were my only lover."

"So you were when-"

"Yes."

"Sure didn't act like it." Notices twitching in the blonde's eyes and they're hands tightening on the swords at their waists. "Doesn't explain why they're so pissed at me."

"Well the one that blabbed made it look like you seduced me and dumped me after you got bored leaving me with a broken heart."

"I really am cursed." He heard more snickering. "Severus you laugh I'll tell Sirius about you accidentally drinking that gender switching potion, I still have those pictures of you in a skirt." The snickers died down. "Where's your sister?"

"You don't want to call her."

"Why not?"

"Her mate is gunning to challenge you too."

"Why? I never touched her."

"I tried to tell her that but she's just as stubborn as her brothers."

"Whoa She?"

"Yes my sister is partial to women. You didn't know?"

"Doesn't matter call her."

"Fine."

Openus let out a loud shrill trill and his sister came through the doors with her mate in tow, she was a carbon copy of her brothers only prettier, she saw Harry and launched herself into his arm.

"Ow dammit!"

"I missed you Harry."

"I missed you too, now get off me you harpy."

She pulled away and assessed him. "Why is your shirt covered in blood?" looks at Narsis and Verik. "Oh never mind. So why am I here?"

"Openus's suitors have challenged me."

She looks over at them. "Sorry Harry I can't don't anything."

"I'm getting married, I'm already pushing my luck with Draco by being here."

"I would help but I can't, but if it helps I was able to talk Helli out of challenging you."

"No it doesn't and who the hell has been badmouthing me."

"Michael." Said Openus.

"Michael as in Draco's ex."

"Yeah he's part Octonian but we casted him out when we found out he joined Voldemort."

"Good more satisfaction when I rip his head off his shoulders." He sighs. "I can't refuse."

"No."

"Can't just give them my blessing can I?"

"No you have to fight them."

"Is it to the death?"

"No but drawing first blood would make it end faster."

"Fine."

Orion and Ajax took off their tops and pulled out their swords, Harry took off his shirt most of the spectators gasped at the scars, he tossed it to Severus and spells his trouser into his fighting pants, his Athemey appeared in it's usual fashion and extended into a sword. He looked over at Narsis and Verik, shoots a blue beam at them, their wounds healed to scars, they looked at him astonished and confused.

"Your punishment is fulfilled, remember what I said." Points the sword at him. "But you attack my friends or loved ones for any reason again, I'll show you the meaning of a 'fate worse than death'"

Orion and Ajax raised their eyebrows in impressment of the boy's use of magic and power, no wonder Openus fell for the Raven Haired sex organ they heard the stories of him and his group the silver snakes, also curiosity stirred in them of what transpired between the three of them.

"Lets get this over with shall we?" Harry said in a bored and lazy tone.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT 

"You shouldn't take this lightly?" said Orion.

"Actually I should, seeing as I don't want to do this." He said sliding his palm over the sword blood welling over the blade before soaking into it; it was ritual he did to show respect to the former users of the sword.

"I would expect this kinda attitude from the cretin that used a gentle and fragile being like Openus."

"Fragile and gentle." He snorted rubbing the sword up and down the back of his head. "You gonna attack me or not?"

Orion came in low and Ajax came in high, Harry blocks Orion's blow and kicked him in the face, dodged Ajax and hit him with the sword end in his nuts. He moved from them as they got up pissed off.

"Ah I didn't hurt you guys too bad did I?"

"That was dirty trick." Wheezed Ajax, his testicles were on fire, Orion was busy fixing his nose but agreed with a grunt.

"One mans dirt is another's strategy."

"You're gonna pay for that."

"You now maybe I should mention Openus to some guys atleast they could take a hit without whining."

They didn't like that, they rushed him with their inhuman speed, they were at his sides ready to slice him in bits, he fell to his back and they ended up cut eachother, he kicked them in the nuts and rolled from them as they fell.

"Oh I almost felt that myself."

They rushed him again, he decided to give them some sword play, his defense was flawless they noticed he blocked and dodged every move they had, they were able to block his obvious move of hitting them in their nuts and nearly got in a cut.

He smirked at them. "You're learning."

"What?" said Orion.

"You always gotta protect the Mcnuggets."

The older men were tempted to laugh but they didn't, they came at him again he grabbed both their blades in his naked hand, ripped them out their hands, sliced them on their chests and drop kicking them both. Their swords now hovered over their throats with a blink of eye he could slit their throats.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE 

"You may have drawn first blood but we won't yield Openus to you."

"Good if you did I'd have to really have to kill you."

"What?"

"You really are a Blonde aren't you Ajax."

"I don't understand."

"Despite me and Openus's sordid past, I care about him if some hurt him." Orion and Ajax gasped as the swords pressed harder to their necks, drawing a little blood. "Well you get the idea. Do we understand eachother?" Ajax and Orion nodded. "Then I give you my blessing."

The swords clattered to the floor, Ajax and Orion kneeled before him.

"We have misjudged you." Said Orion. We offer our apologize."

"Yeah whatever just get up, it's uncomfortable when people kneel before me."

They stood. "We also like to request for you to train us, in your swordsmanship." Added Ajax.

"Really?"

"We've never had such a challenge or lost the way we had before you."

"So you want me to train you?"

"Yes."

"Fine." They smiled. "But you have to stay at the castle, I don't have the time to go back forth."


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

Harry came back through the fireplace to face his enraged blonde haired dragon.

"Hey Dray." He said uneasily.

"Hello Harry." His arms were crossed against his chest.

"Um where's Princess?" It may have been cowardly but he hoped he could use their daughter as a distraction from Draco's wrath.

"With Neville." Damn.

"So how you feeling?"

Wrong thing to say he noticed when Draco eyes flashed and his fist connected with his jaw, just as Severus, Orion, Ajax came threw along with Narsis and Verik who begged Harry to let them come and apologize to Neville.

"Ow." He groaned, that was totally gonna bruise.

Draco stormed into their room, Harry ran after him.

"Orion, Ajax. Welcome to Hogwarts." Said Severus. "If you'll excuse me. There's someone I need to see."

Harry dodged another wine bottle aimed at his head, as Draco cursed him in such imaginative ways.

"Draco please call down."

"Fuck you, you self-righteous uncle fucker." Conjures up another bottle and hits him in his knee.

"Son of a-" he rubs his knee. "Dray that hurt."

"Good then you feel what I felt when snuck away while slept and you come back bleeding acting like nothing happened."

He dodged another bottle and pinned Draco to the bed; Draco attempted to buck him off Harry had to bite back a moan as their lower parts brushed together.

"You have a hard on Potter." Harry blushed at that he couldn't stop himself from being aroused, also raised an eyebrow at the use of last name. "A little too late, I doubt you can satisfy me, I might as well find someone else."

Harry's eyes flashed with angry possession at thought of him with someone else. "Stop it Draco, baiting is not the answer, just because you're angry." He reasoned even though the animal in him roared to show Draco who he belonged to.

"Who says I'm baiting I bloody mean it."

"Draco stop it." He getting close to edge, of losing it, it took all of his effort to animal down, eyes emerald eyes getting darker.

"Maybe I should I should give Michael a call, you have been lacking, I'm sure he'll sate me."

That was the last straw, Harry pulled him into a brutal kiss before flipping him on to his stomach.

"I'll show you who's lacking." He snarled literally ripping of their clothes.

Forcibly pushing his legs apart and thrusted hard into him, with a loud primal groan.

"Am I lacking now?'

"Ah Harry." Draco moaned surrending to his animal claiming he angled his thrusts to hit his sweet spot every time with intensity it made the pleasure be close to pain. "Ah Harry yes, yes! More!"

"Does Michael know about that spot?" he demanded. pounding harder into him.

Harry I'm gonna-aaah!"

Harry's thrust didn't let up as Draco's muscles contracted rhythmically as he came but he crushed their sweaty bodies together with an arm around his chest and a hand on his stomach.

"Oh baby how could you say that, when I gave you such beautiful babes." He mummured in his neck.

"I'm sorry."

"I love you bunny." His thrusts softer.

"I love you too."

He came slow but hard, holding his love as he emptied himself.

"I shouldn't have said all that I was outta control, my hormones are running rampant."

"If you wanted sex, you could've asked."

"I was angry that you worried so much, but when I felt you hard, my emotions did a one eighty into wild lust, I couldn't stop it."

"Well I'll have to be more careful, next time we can't be having wild gorilla sex when you're pregnant."

"Madam Pomfrey told me it okay till my last trimester."

"Well then that a whole new situation.'


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

Neville ignored Narsis and Verik for most of the week but couldn't escape them, when harry helped him them lead him into the room of requirements strapped to a chair, he couldn't get out thanks again to Harry, he was so gonna hurt him. Seamus who nearly sliced Narsis and Verik when he found out they were back was being fully entertained by Severus when they decided to have sex and was mysteriously supplied with a lubricant that enhanced pleasure, on contact heat, body shuddering tingling and supplied non stop endurance and stamina, it wasn't much mysterious to know who gave it to them, Narsis and Verik finally showed up, a stage materialized, they stepped on to it with microphones. They were singing like hell he was going to fall for that, no offense to Draco.

I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)

Well that was unexpected, Neville mused.

How do I breathe, yeah?  
How do I breathe, yeah?

_Narsis:_  
It feels so different being here,  
I was so used to be next to you,  
Life for me is not the same,  
There's no one to turn to.  
I don't know why I let it go too far,  
Starting over - it's so hard.  
Seems like everywhere I try to go,  
I keep thinking of you.

_Hook:_  
I just had a wake up call,  
Wishing that I never let you fall,  
Baby you are not to blame at all.  
Remember when I pushed you away.  
Baby if you knew I cared,  
You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),  
boy I should've been right there.

_Chorus:_  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?

_Verik:_  
baby I'm losin' my mind.  
Yes I made a mistake.  
I thought that you would be mine.  
Guess the joke was on me.  
I miss you so bad, I can't sleep.  
I wish I knew where you could be.  
Another dude is replacing me,  
But this can't be happening.

_together:_  
I just had a wake up call (call),  
Wishing that I never let you fall (fall),  
Baby you are not to blame at all.  
When I was the one that pushed you away  
Baby if you knew I cared (cared),  
You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),  
I should've been right there.

_Chorus:_  
(And I wonder...)  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me (I'm saying),  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?

_Narsis:_  
I can't get over you no (ooooh)  
Baby I don't wanna let go.  
Girl you need to come home,  
Back to me  
'Cause you made it hard to breathe  
When you're not with me.

_Chorus:_  
(Tell me)  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go (where, oh, where)  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?

How do I breathe?  
_Some speaking starts_  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see (how will I see)  
When your love brought me to the light (baby, baby)?  
Where do I go (where do)  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me (you're not with me),  
How do I breathe (how do I breathe)?  
How do I breathe?

Damn it they were wearing him down, he couldn't he has every reason to hate them, to stay away from him, but his heart was starting to overrule his head.

_Verik_

I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldnt give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then i can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?

_Together_

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be

_Chorus_

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

_Narsis_

It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying.

_together_

Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough

_Chorus_

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

_together_

So why does you pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afriad of me?  
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
Thats not how you wanted to be

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing i do

_Chorus_

Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don''t know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting.

Stick a fork in him he was done, Narsis and Verik stopped singing and stood in front of him, the restraints finally released him he stood up as they got on their knees before him.

"What guarantee do I have that that you two hurting me like you did, won't happen again."

"We have taken an oath." Said Narsis.

"Our lives would be forfeit and our souls would be submitted to unimaginable eternal torture." Finished Verik. "Harry told us if we agreed to that we could do this. We did with no hesitation."

Neville had to admit that Harry really knew how to redeem himself when he screws up, he was ready to pummel him.

"I forgive you." Their eyes were consumed with happiness. "But I must administer my own brand of punishment before binding with you again."

"Ofcourse."

The kneeling men soon found themselves chained with their hand above them side by side naked, ball gagged, their cocks also bound with cock rings and Neville wearing nothing but his leather pants, with a large intimidating paddle in his hand, smirking evily.

"Believe me this will hurt you more than it will hurt me."


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE 

Orion and Ajax had a feeling that it was going to interesting to live with Potter and his group but that an understatement, they were miffed that they couldn't have wines and aged Scotch with them since Harry was a recovering alcoholic. But they substituted it with the antics of their roommates, which they were enjoying right now as Harry came out of his room to find Seamus faced down on the couch, not moving and inch cursing non stop in his people old language.

"What's with Seamus?" he asked.

Everybody shook their heads they valued they're lives instead of going near the volatile Irishman, Harry went over to him making sure the couch was between them cause he had the distinct feeling that he was being held responsible for what ailed him.

"Seamus you alright?" Seamus hand shot out grabbing his shirt and pulled himself up and glared at him, with burning intensity. "What?"

"Harry I love you and all, but if you ever give Severus that accursed lubricant, I will remove the reason Draco finds appealing understand?"

Harry knew that he wasn't talking about his good looks. "I thought you would enjoy it."

"Oh I did, there's none left, it's night I'll never forget but incase you haven't noticed after that wonderful fiery night of non stop pleasure and ecstasy, my ass feels nothing but pain and agony like someone took a sharp jagged peace of metal put it on drill, set it on auto and permanently shoved it in me."

"Ouch." Harry said.

"And don't let me get started on my dick feeling like it got stuck in Hoover vacuuming tube and not in a good way."

Harry didn't dare laugh atleast not to his face, Seamus laid back down and continued cursing, he looked at the others who looked ready to burst a gut, Severus walked into the room and stopped in front of Harry.

"Hey Sev, how was your night?"

"Spectacular." He said with his trademark Slytherin grin.

"So says the man who literally fucked me through the bed." Added Seamus bitterly with little fondness.

Harry looked at his former potions master with amazement. "Seriously."

"Yes. It was quiet educational." Directed at Seamus. "And I don't remember you complaining just begging for more."

"Bite me, you snake."

"If you insist."

"Touch me and die, you're not touching me till I've fully healed and don't think you can get past my force field."

He aparrated himself to his room.

"He won't last a week." Said Severus.

"I say half."

"I guess we have a wager damn straight."

They both lost their bet, Seamus didn't get past the afternoon before he downed a fast acting healer for the pain, making more of Harry's lubricant only more enhanced and repaying Severus for his evil deeds and giving some to Draco when he caught Harry laughing about his misfortune. Revenge was incredibly sweet.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

The wedding day finally came and they had to literally glue spell Harry's bare feet to the grassy field, they decided to earth like, with white robes and nothing else, his parents he summoned from the spirit world attended, teased his son for his nervous/happy/hyper/giddy mixed mood that resulted in his restrainment. While his mother entertained Princess.

"Easy son, get anymore excited you'll get a nosebleed or pass out."

"I can't help it." Harry answered. "I've dreamt of this day for so long."

"You're just like your father when we got married." Lily cooed to Princess who reveled in it, holding the pup in her arms. "Your daughter is so precious."

"You gonna spoil her." James scolded good-naturedly. "Harry already has that covered."

"Hush, I'm entitled to dote on my grandchild."

Music started up and Draco walked towards him, so beautiful he looked Harry took his hand into his shaky own, Draco kissed him on the cheek which made Harry faint. Pretty much everybody laughed at the scene sexy charismatic Harry, faints at his own wedding, Harry was a bit disgruntled as he sat at the wedding table he lost count of how many times he passed out during the ceremony, it didn't help matters that Fred and George was constantly re-enacting it.

"Come on Harry." Draco ran his hand through his hair. "It wasn't that bad."

"I couldn't even get past my vows."

"I still thought they were beautiful." Hugs Harry laying his head on his shoulders. "Stop being mad it's our wedding and I want to dance with my husband."

"You're right." He sighed, taking his hand and kissing it. "But if the twins mess with me, I have the right to kick them."

"I'll help."

They danced caught up in their own world they Harry didn't even the twins.

"A song just came to me."

"Really?"

"And I'm gonna sing now."

Everyone watched as Draco sat on a chair as Harry slipped on his guitar.

Tell me how u love me more  
And how u think Im sexy baby  
That u dont want nobody else  
U dont want this guy u dont want that guy u wanna  
Touch yourself when u see me  
Tell me how u love my body  
And how I make u feel baby  
U wanna roll with me u wanna hold with me  
U wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me  
I just love 2 hear u say it  
It makes a man feel good baby  
Tell me u depend on me  
I need 2 hear it

Im lost without u  
Cant help myself  
How does it feel  
2 know that I love u baby

Baby youre the perfect shape  
Baby youre the perfect weight  
Treat me like my birthday  
I want it this way I want it that way I want it  
Tell me u dont want me 2 stop  
Tell me it would break your heart  
That u love me and all my dirty  
U wanna roll with me u wanna hold with me  
U wanna make fires and get Norwegian wood with me  
I just love 2 hear u say it  
It makes a man feel good baby

Im lost without u  
Cant help myself  
How does it feel  
2 know that I love u baby

Everyone clapped as Harry and Draco kissed afterward but it was interrupted, when Bellatrix apparated in front of them bloodied.

"Bella-" started Harry.

"Too late." She said before dropping.

"I knew she was a spy."

They looked up to see Michael and two Deatheaters behind him. Harry moved Draco behind him.

"Finally decided to face me."

"Damn right."

He pulls out a gun and shoots Harry in chest as the Deatheaters launched killing curses at him, this time Harry pushed Draco out of the way and took the attack. Draco watched in horror as his husband fell.

"Harry!" He yelled running to him.

Michael grabbed Draco as he did. "Time to meet your master Prince." He snarled before apparating away.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**

Everyone rushed to Harry's side but stopped when Harry sat up.

"That fucking hurt?" looks over at Bellatrix, shoots a gold beam to her and she sits up gasping for air, looks over at Harry. "You're released from our agreement."

A white light envelops her and she disappears, he stands.

"Harry what did you do with her?" asked Severus.

"Gave her a new identity and sent her to a place away from here to raise her child."

"How are you still alive?" asked Severus.

Harry ripped open the robe to reveal a bulletproof vest, holding the bullets.

"Gods bless the muggles." Looks around. "Where's Draco?"

"Michael took him." Said Seamus he understood the bulletproof vest but not surviving the killing curse, he knew he was powerful but not that much. "How did you survive the curses?"

"I don't know I felt myself dying but my body fought it, guess the first attempt was my magic immunization." With the exception of the muggle raised and knowledgeable, he was given con fused looks. "I'll explain later." Rips off the rest of the robe to reveal battle gear, Neville and Seamus followed.

"You knew there was gonna be an attack." said Nirok.

"No but as usual it's on my happiest days that something goes wrong." Looks around. "War has started people, the ones that's not participating stay in this circle it will protect you, battle stations."

Every apparated to their fighting posts as Harry arrived at Voldemort's castle alone.

"It's time to finish this." Looks up at a single tower that had a light on and whip lashes coming from it. "Hold on bunny, I'm coming."

He ran across the treacherous lands, hoping he wasn't too late to save him.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER FORTY- FIVE

"Scream for me bitch!" Michael screamed whipping Draco across his back again. "You're just making it worse for yourself."

Draco's back was torn up so Michael started on his front.

"You think I'm tired, cause I'm not I'll make you scream you fucking slut!"

Michael moved close to his face. "You think the whip is the worst I can do, that was just foreplay."

"You really are pathetic can't get it up unless I scream, always knew your dick was pathetic, having to jerk off before you fucked me." Angry shock and humiliation registered on to his face. "You're good at foreplay but just because you only fucked me from behind, you couldn't distract me from knowing you needed to beat your meat."

Michael turned so very red, punched him hard across the face, he was wearing a spiked ring, it cut at the edge of his eye, and ended at his jaw, he tried to avoid cutting the face but his anger took him over.

"Now look what you made me do?" he snarled. "You really shouldn't make fun of me like that, brings out the worst in me."

He raised a huge shiny wickedly curved rivulted hunting knife, a sick grin on his face.

"That's actually the best part of you, it's harder than you'll ever be."

Michael stabbed at him.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX 

Draco moved swung out of the way and kicked him in face; the knife flew out of his hand as he fell, Draco caught the knife handle with his bare feet he was naked Michael planned on immediately raping him but couldn't get it up even with the jerking off. Draco breathed deeply as he raised his lower body to cut the bounds of his hand when his hands loosened; his leg grabbed the bar put his hands on the floor and lowered himself into crouch. If Harry hadn't gotten him into gymnastics a few years back, he would have done that out of adrenaline and hurt like hell afterward.

"Time to die bitch!"

Draco looked up him; Michael's nose was bleeding freely gun pointed at his face, the gun he shot Harry with, killed him with, rage took him he stabbed the knife into his gut and headbutted his chin making him fall groaning in pain. Draco threw the gun out of his hand across the room, grabbed his crotch and pulled Michael screamed inhumanely as a part of him was literally ripped from him with bare hands, Draco held the offending body part in his hand arm dripped with blood but he wasn't satisfied he threw it away and punched him, punched him till all he was beating was crushed wet bits of skull, brain and other fluids, he stopped just staring at it. He should've been horrified and disgusted but he felt good, so very good charged.

He sensed it some one else in the room; he looked up and saw Harry staring at him not with astonishment, but desire; dark lust driven desire.

Harry kicked the door closed, pinned him to the wall kissing him devouring and consuming him with his need, Draco returned it as he ripped off Harry's clothes and was soon pounding in him, whispering in his ear with such words of intimacy, wickedness and love he could've came just then.

Harry didn't know what came over him, he watched Draco as he destroyed Michael better than he could've ever done, he wasn't Bunny the peaceful Draco he usually saw, he was Dragon he rarely saw even when he was angry. He was violent, dangerous, beautiful, his all his, he could've lost him today if hadn't worn the vest, the AK's and bullets wouldn't have affected him but the bullets were covered with a poison that would've definitely taken him out. The thought of him never touching him again drove him insane possessive urge he didn't fight, he needed, wanted him and now he had him, driving deep into him as his love buried his nails lengthened in his rage into his back.

"Oh god Harry." Bites down on his shoulder, earning a shudder.

"I love you Dragon, damn I love you." He breathed out.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN

"Damn Harry." Breathed out his head lying on Harry's sweaty chest. "Not that I'm not grateful but did you have to fuck me for two hours in here."

"Sorry couldn't resist."

"Someone could've walked in."

"With the screams you made, doubt it." Draco slapped his chest while sitting up. "Careful Bunny, you might get me started up again."

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you got off on seeing me beat Michael to death all covered in blood."

Harry sat up and kissed him hard and deep before pulling away. "Damn right."

"You are a" kiss. "sick" kiss. "twisted" kiss. "pervert." Long kiss.

"And it turns you on." Said Harry massaging his ass.

Draco stood up, Harry sliding out of him with a disappointed groan, Draco grabbed Harry's discarded pants and slipped it on and turned to see Harry glare at him.

"Come on Harry, we can't stay up here and screw each others brains out, there's a war going on."

"Another reason to kill him, fucking blue balling bastard." Mutters a spell and he had on his own pants and boots, sword in hand.

Harry pulled Draco into one last kiss.

"I love you Dragon bunny."

"I love you too. If you die I'll bring you back and kick the shit out of you."

"Counting on it."

Draco apparated away, Harry lifted his sword and charged deeper into the hell.


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT

Epilogue

"Harry where are we?" blindfolded Draco whined for the hundredth time. "And why did we have to leave princess behind?"

"If you walked faster, you'll know." Answered a grinning Harry leading him by the hand "And I want you to see this first?"

"In case you haven't noticed I eight months pregnant so in case you're gonna carry me, shut it."

"So touchy you are bunny."

"Don't test me I'm at the peak of unstable hormones and they convict me of your murder."

"I love it when you sweet talk me, dumpling"

"Did you just call me fat?"

"Where here?" Harry stopped walking, took off the blindfold and embraced him from behind. "Welcome to our new home."

Draco looked around at the beautiful green lush landscape and a huge brand new castle. "Where are we?"

"New Zealand."

"Here we don't have to hide cause muggle world and magical world coexist with eachother here."

Draco turned in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you bunny."

END

Look for my new stories BraveHeart and Forgiveness & Redemption.


End file.
